Game in the Land of Mirrors
by serasenshi
Summary: "People write their own stories, not act out another's script-Then again, maybe these worlds aren't so different." The land of Mirrors ruled by two enemy factions, playing a game of power. Falling through a mirror, a girl has to navigate this new portion of Wonderland, interacting with roleholders and searching for Alice, her only lead home. More Looking-Glass based, lots of OCs.
1. Use the Term LookingGlass

**Chapter 1**

**Use the Term Looking-Glass**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

Loud, obnoxious, and crowded. School hallways were _always_ like this after school, but just about every living soul in the building was bottlenecked at the gymnasium doors. Everyone was ready to leave this Friday before winter break, doubly so for seniors who were exempt from first semester finals. One of these students, a short, petite girl, swung her bags around left and right, trying to make some room.

_{Assemblies, assemblies. Good thing I'm reeealy scrawny. Sharp elbows are pretty nice weapons.}_

Annoyed, the dark-haired girl tried to fight the crowd. The closest exit always proved to be the one people avoided, as no one had lockers in that direction, but Elise just carried all of her stuff in the two bags she carried around with her. Well, that is unless she needed a portfolio, camera bag, painting kit, or something large like that. Gasping for air, there came a sudden relief from getting out of that crowd and into the cafeteria.

"_I am too short for crowds of white people. _I want to go back to the oriental store. I feel tall there." A bit of sarcasm appeared in her voice. She was half-white, after all.

Pulling out her jacket, she soaked in that winter air. Actually, it felt close to fall around here, crisp and cool. If anything, this winter had been extremely mild. Which is strange. The area wasn't particularly known for such consistent weather, oftentimes the temperature changing drastically _overnight_. Elise Tenniel really didn't care too much, since she would do whatever possible to stay inside, with her best friend: _the laptop_. The girl headed straight towards her destination, not caring much for the strong winds on her neck. Convenient that the public library was a block away. Elise straddled off to do some research.

People often considered her a bit _odd_. Most that knew her from a considerable distance thought it was just a few quirks, like wearing a different pair of uniquely coloured long socks or carrying a stuffed animal, otherwise they often interpreted her quietness the same way most people believe the silent ones are: smarter, polite, and shy. It didn't necessarily help that she was part asian, or better yet, made research entertainment. Probably the biggest history buff in the entire area, Elise would be the sort of person to notice that the new adaptation of The Great Gatsby would have inaccurate clothing, the costume designers being off by nearly three years. She would go on long-winded rants about such things, flailing her arms and raising an eyebrow. But she still planned to watch the movie.

Upon entering the library, she smiled. Elise always did that when she passed under the letters spelling "Carnage." It reminded her of the Gilded Age. Andrew Carnage was the favorite out of those business tycoons. Bonus points for the smell of books. God she loves her books.

Thinking about 19th century culture, the second floor was the next stop. High ceilings and marble floors, covered in the glare from the tall windows. Ploping a sketchbook open, pages upon pages could be viewed filled with all sorts of life drawings. Then she stuffed it back in her tote. That was the wrong sketchbook. Actually looking at what was in her bag this time around, Elise nudged out her sketchbook for all her historical illustrations. Scanning the shelves for any new books, she spotted something in the corner mirror. Normally, people don't sit at the corner table, since the second floor is often for people doing research, and such people would rather be by the photocopier. The spot rarely had any sort of disturbance. Elise almost exerted a sense of ownership over the table.

"_Hmm…_ The Complete Works of Lewis Carroll. Looks like someone was a fan."

Puzzling over the book, she wondered what to do about the item sitting upon her territory. Concluding that she had drawn way too much of Queen Zenobia for one day, Elise felt content to reread a childhood classic. The girl had been in quite an Alice in Wonderland mood as of late anyways. Having read the entire set of books with Alice and her adventures multiple times in the past did affect her reading it once again, however.

_{Really, Alice? Really? Let's just cry ourselves to death then.} _

_{Gawd that pig-baby's creepy as fuck}_

_{Jezzy Chrezzy. Dem Queens be crazy.}_

Part of the mental commentary may have been caused by the long day, still, all the running and cheering from earlier in the day took it's toll, eyelids heavy. She looked like a damn bobble head.

**-~:{+}****:~-**

_{Crap! I bet Harry forgot to feed the cats!}_

Snapping upright, the thought of her fuzzy buddies being neglected woke her up. Elise's fondness for cats didn't seem to be shared by her sibling. Spinning around, just what time was it?

_{Shit, shit, shit! _The one time!_ The one time I have to worry about an actual dinner time. What da hell is my mom thinking about anywhos. Making dinner instead of letting me forge like usual. Guess she just really wanted some pansit.}_

Stuffing her sketchbook in her tote, a favorite pin just popped off. Rolling across the floor, the short girl followed it on her hands and knees, towards the corner mirror. The mirror was nudged pretty well into the corner. Not quite an oval, but more like a rounded rectangle if anything. Sticking her pinky finger behind the obstacle, she just cringed each time she squished a dust bunny. Knew the taste of titanium white oil paint she did. Probably ingested quite a few photography chemicals as well. Yet dust and dirt wasn't something for this girl to shrug at. Unless it was clay dust.

"Urgh… _damnit…_"

Whining like a child she followed the ornate frame of the mirror, trying to see if it would budge. If anything, Elise was starting to get a little distracted by the design. The frame and a romantic aesthetic and quite art noveau.

"_Please_ don't be authentic nineteenth century. I need to get Holly Golightly back..."

Searching for a crevice with the wall, she leaned on the perfect glass. Not a single imperfection. Yet it felt a bit dull and a sort of blue silver in appearance to her, though it could have been the lighting. A strange sensation came over the petite girl. Strange, but familiar. The sensation of of weightlessness. The feeling of falling.

* * *

_**Notes: **__So yeah~ First chapter to first story. It's a Joker/Clover/Heart no Kuni no Alice fanfiction, though it starts off kinda separately for a while, and it's based more of "Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice Found." I admit that overall, this story is more like a complimentary one to Alice's tales in Wonderland. This chapter is a bit short, but it's my first one anyways. But I hope you'll enjoy my first fanfiction here~_

_**References:**__Elise's name was chosen as it is related to the name Alice. Tenniel was the last name of the original artist for Lewis Carroll's famous tales. Her appearance is also related the real-life Alice Liddel as she has a similar haircut to when Alice was a child. (A short, bobbed haircut). Also, though not mentioned, Elise tends to wear gold and navy blue, as was the first colour scheme for Alice. As with "Through the Looking-Glass and what Alice Found" Elise arrives in Wonderland through a mirror. And this happens in winter, just like the book. _

_The new Great Gatsby movie with Leonardo DiCaprio is mentioned. Andrew Carnage was one of the 19th Century American business tycoons, a Scottish immigrant forming a monopoly on the steal industry, later becoming one of the richest men in all of history. He later became a philanthropist, and was probably the nicest out of all those wealthy men of the gilded age. Many libraries do hold his name. Queen Zenobia was one of those super-badass warrior queens from Ancient Times, her Empire actually being stolen from the freakin' ROMANS in the 3rd century. Jezzy Chrezzy was from an Eddy Izzard sketch about how Jesus was probably tired of everyone calling him and using his name in vain automatically. Holly Golightly was the character played by Audrey Hepburn in "Breakfast at Tiffany's" which if you haven't seen you have no life._


	2. This is no Rabbit Hole

**Chapter 2**

**This is no Rabbit Hole**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

_{I think I might just be sick…}_

Never being one for heights, the feeling of falling certainly wasn't something Elise was accustomed too, while tumbling down a deep abyss. For a moment, she could've sworn she saw some sort of miasma, but in the end it was brushed off after she gets tossed out onto a cold, tile floor. Looking around, she noticed that she was in the library, but it wasn't the same as the one she saw everyday. Everything was so ornate and even the lighting was different. Not a grey sky with an oncoming sunset. Morning came from windows above the shelves. Even the scent varied from her local library. Snapping herself out of this simple fascination with the unfamiliar area, the girl turned around and placed her palms upon their cold reflection.

"Wait, _what_! What the _hell_ just happened? I can't possibly be in the same library. But- _but,_ I can't just wind up somewhere else."

Frantically scanning the glass for some sort of information, it remained silent. Saying "Mirror, mirror" didn't help either.

_{You've got to be kidding me…}_

Hearing a tapping sound from the direction of a window, Elise made a final glance at her reflection. Curious as to the sound, she wandered in a daze towards it's origin. There rested a little bird, trying to get to a bit of seed that was on the inside of the sill.

"Oh, is this what you want? Here you go."

Opening the window startled the bird. Watching the cardinal fly away gave Elise a bit of disappointment. Yet any thoughts from beforehand evaporated. The scenery. It was the scenery beyond the window.

"No no no no no! That _**can't**_ be right! There is _**no**_ way that's right!"

Not that there wasn't much else to notice from such a location. Not but a land unfamiliar. A land quite unusual. On the two opposing ends of the country, there stood two palaces. Contrasting yet complimentary. Clean, sparkly white vs a deep, pulsating red. There were patches of lands in-between, the land itself alternating between light and dark, an unmistakable checkerboard patter. Elise didn't know what to make of this, her boots making barely a tap against the stone floor. First left. Then right. A moment later she whisked around and weaved around the maze of bookshelves. Like light at the end of a tunnel, there was an opening, almost round walkway like area, bookshelves one side, railing on the other. The elliptical opening beyond the chest-high railing showed just how many floors there were. Very balcony-like it felt, with almost completely oval railings, except for one portion. There was one tall, stone, bookshelf wall that went the entire way upward, until it meet a huge domed window, aged yellow, allowing warm sunlight to reflect off the dust in the air, yet one's eyes wouldn't be blinded from starring. Natural light akin to an oil painting by the great masters. Such an expansive feeling. So warm the atmosphere was. Quiet, and gentle, but with a grand splendor as well. Despite the size, however, any notable signs of life were absent inside the building.

"What _is _this place."

Whispering with an exhaled breath, Elise leaned over the railing. The library proved so beautiful and fascinating to her. So many little details. This environment definitely left a burning impression_._ Eyes swimming in the depth of details, Elise became enthralled in the richness of it all. Savoring it, her heart jumped at the stern sound from behind.

"What are you doing here?"

Behind her, a man stood. A glare pierced behind spectacles, arms heavily slamming a stack of books on a nearby table. Elise thought she caught an eye twitch.

"Well answer me. _What are you doing here?_"

"Oh, I um… Just got a little lost now… I'm just gonna try to head on home now." stuttered Elise, trying to come up with a quick excuse. For years she convinced herself she was good at creating pretty convincing bullshit.

Attempting to avoid the stare of the brown-haired man, Elise scanned for a door, but only saw shelves and a long, long drop over the railing.

"It's difficult to travel this far astray. Whose pawn are you?"

"Uhhm. _Pawn?_ I don't belong to anybody."

Raising an eyebrow at the response, the man observed Elise, but mostly her face. Suspicion crept into his voice.

"Tell me again. _Who_ are you and _why_ are you _here?_"

"I already told you, I just got a little lost-"

"Enough. You seem a bit more than just a 'little lost,' don't you agree?"

Peering beyond his glasses, he had a very serious air about this situation, in contrast to Elise's stuttering confusion. Turing to the stack of books on the table, the stranger pulled out an old tome, skimming through portions. While doing so, he continued to inquire, gold eyes flicking up at her every few moments.

"So, what is your name?"

"E-Elise. Elise Tenniel"

"Well then, _Tenniel._ Do you even known where you are?"

"Like I said before, _I'm lost._"

"I'm sure you can still conclude that you're in a library though. D you know what that _means_, perhaps?"

_{What kind of question is that?}_

A raised eyebrow directed at him for a few moments, the tome shut in a single motion.

"Judging from you're reaction, you probably don't even know what country you're in. Do you?"

With such a rude tone, this guy just started to test her nerves. "Well you keep asking me question after question. How 'bout an answer?"

"You're in the Land of Mirrors. Understand that much? I'm assuming you're a foreigner. If so, then tell me how you got here in the first place."

"Wait… what? Land of Mirrors?"

_{He can't be serious. What kind of shit is this guy trying to pull? Then again, that window… What was up with that scenery porn. The hell? Am I in another world, like in something fictional? All I did was fall asleep and-}_

"Can you answer my question now?"

"A tad _impatient,_ aren't you? It was the mirror over there, if you _must_ know."

Scoffing at the girl's response, he quickly headed towards the floor mirror being gestured at, examining it. Seeing nothing unusual, Elise shoved him a bit when trying to find for herself what may have led her here.

"Well, however you got here, I have no way of sending you back. And I have no intention of allowing you to remain here."

"So, wait? You're just going to throw me out with no explanation!? I have no concept of what's happening or what type of place I'm really in-"

"Not my problem. The exit's down those stairs and to the right."

_{Damnit. There's probably no use to argue with this guy. I'll retreat for today.}_

Following the direction he gestured, she trudge out of the grand library. Opening the large doors, bright sunlight blinded her eyes. She was in a garden. A garden on a hill, filled with various kinds of flowers. Tiger-lilies. Roses. Daisies. Violets. Staring at the blossoms, this artist could only wish her sketchbook with her.

_{Wait a minute, why am I being distracted at a time like this.}_

Walking towards a rightward path, Elise decided to look for someone, anyone, at least a bit more pleasant than that man. The field was larger than expected, and after walking down the path for so long, she collapsed by the path's edge, marked by the transition from cleanly-cut grass to flowers. Soon, a quite crunch of grass was heard heading in her direction. A figure clothed in red soon appeared over the ridge. This woman had long, charcoal hair, straight and dark. With a crown resting upon her head, Elise assumed that she must have been some sort of royalty, recalling the two grand palaces she saw from the window. Dusting off her skirt and standing, her eyes followed the stranger as the royal passed her a few paces then turned precisely 180 degrees, as if she took a few seconds to process the information.

"Young Miss, just what are you doing standing around in the middle of a field?"

"Oh, well, I'm just a little lost."

"Lost, you say? Well, you are heading towards my territory."

"You're territory?"

"Hmm. Did you not realize? I am the Red Queen, Valse."

"The, Red Queen?" Elise repeated in a puzzled tone.

"You act as if confused."

"Maybe a tad."

The royal studied the girl, form her short hair to manner of dress. "Are you, _a foreigner…_ Perhaps?"

"I suppose I am. I have no clue as to where I am, or what kind of place this is."

A bit amused by the scenario, the crimson queen motioned for Elise to walk alongside her, in the direction of the library.

"Tell me, what is your name?"

"Elise Tenniel"

"Well, Miss Tenniel, welcome to the Land of Mirrors. If you don not mind me asking, are there any games you like to play?"

"Games? I'm not quite sure what you mean?"

"Games such as card games. Or better yet, perhaps board games."

"Well, I don't play as many as I once did, I suppose. I used to play games like card games, or go, maybe… I did use to play some chess when I was younger."

Thinking back on her gaming expertise, most of what she recalled at first tended to be more along the lines of video games. Going even further back, there was good-old-fashioned Pokemon Red, and Yu-Gi-Oh cards. Monopoly too. She doubted another world would have a game with J.P. Morgan as the character on the board though. Elise and her father had played quite a few _proper_ board games, especially chess. Chess used to be her favorite, even being part of the chess club at one point. Elise didn't stick for too long, however. They were so serious and wouldn't let her play the different variations of chess that she much preferred, like Alice Chess or Fairy Chess. Even pretending to be part of Wizard Chess was cool too. Of course, the queen did not need to know this. Normally Elise would prove to be one of the most talkative people around, but only if someone else would initiate of conversation. But this talkative person kept her mouth shut for once.

"Miss Tenniel, may I offer you a proposition, then?"

"A proposition?"

"Yes. Perhaps you would like to join me in a game?"

A game? What kind of game?"

"You could state it similar to a chess match. If you can become one of the White Queen's pawns, I will offer you a promotion to one of my pieces after you reach the proper rank."

Pondering the offer, Elise couldn't help but let her mind wonder just exactly what sort of world she had fallen into. Continuing their even gait towards the library, the pair stopped at the crossroads near the front gate.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty, but I'll have to decline the offer."

_{I can't get stuck in any affairs here. I need to find a way home.}_

"Is that _so?_ Such a shame. Well, I am to depart here. I hope we shall meet again."

Retreating into the library, the monarch entered the structure, whilst Elise, deciding to opt for a differing round, took the path leftward, towards white territory.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Yay~ Chapter 2. Well, it'll be interesting to figure out how this game will play out, shall it not? Here you're introduced to a librarian and the Red Queen, as well as the land itself._

_**References:** Elise was asleep before falling through the mirror, meaning she passed the dream realm, as Alice did, referenced by the miasma that briefly appears, just like it did when Alice and Peter fell down the rabbit hole. The library is like the original Looking-Glass house in that is where Elise first arrives.__There's her chanting "Mirror Mirror" like the Evil Queen from Snow White. _

_Plenty of chess references will be here, but of course many standard rules will be ignored, since they're kinda impossible to have. Alice and Fairy chess are real versions of chess, and kinda weird ones at that. And any Harry Potter fan would pick up on the Wizard's Chess. Games in general are referenced, both real and the whole "Wonderland has rules" thing, and yes, J.P. Morgan, 19th century business man who helped start General Electric Power Company, was the basis for the Monopoly man. Imagine Valse with an accent. Slightly English, but not completely. Sort of like the computer from Courage the Cowardly Dog, where it's just enough to be condescending. Scenery Porn is a trope. In the original "Through the Looking Glass" Looking Glass land was separate from the Wonderland that Alice initially encounters, and the Red Queen is encountered in the garden._


	3. You Have Friends You Don't Know About

**Chapter 3**

**You Have Friends You Don't Know About**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

Walking on the grassy knoll the path had become, Elise came across the edge of a forest.

_{Pretty obvious I'm entering a different area, isn't it?}_

The edge of the forest was very clean-cut. A very obvious border between panels. Next to that edge, was something that seemed like a train-station of sorts. It wasn't very grand, just a small building with a platform near train tracks. It seemed very quiet and empty from where Elise was standing.

_{Well, there may be someone inside. They could help me out.}_

Approaching the station, she noticed that there was no one present. The entire place was empty. Wondering if the station was even in operation, the sound of a train was heard in the distance. It came very quickly, a steam engine, billowing smoke everywhere. The door was right in front of where Elise was standing on the platform, and opened the instant the smoke around her face dissipated. A man in a white conductor uniform was standing before her, his face partly covered with his hair and hat.

"Will you be boarding, miss?"

"Boarding? But I don't have a ticket…"

An arm from behind her reached past her and handed the conductor a set of tickets.

"We're both boarding this train, actually."

She was quickly pushed on board the train car by whoever was standing behind, doors slamming shut, the conductor leaving for another car. Taken back a little, Elise couldn't help but turn around and address whoever just forced her onto this train.

"Whoa, wait! I didn't ask to be on this train."

"Well, you were at the train station, so you must have been waiting for a train, weren't you?"

"No, I was not. I was just looking for where to head next."

"Oh, well, then I suppose I choose for you... Sorry…"

The replying voice contained a heavy dosage of melancholy. The man had black, somewhat wavy hair. Or perhaps tousled, it was kinda in-between. Matching his voice, he even looked groggy, or foggy, and soggy, or what other set of rhyming words that can easily turn depressing.

"I guess I just assumed what you would do. I thought you were heading towards the White Palace, as you normally do, old friend…"

_{Old friend?}_

"Sorry, but I don't remember ever meeting you before."

"What? But we knew each other since childhood…"

The young man sunk into a nearby seat. Elise sat beside him.

"I'm sorry, but maybe you have the wrong person? If I've learned anything from science, you should avoid assuming too much. My name is Elise Tenniel."

"Elise… _Tenniel? _I guess you may be right. I'm Midgley. Edwin Midgley… Sorry about that."

_{What a melancholy person.}_

Edwin truly was a melancholy person. He just stared at the floor. Many could say he has nice features, yes, but the sad disposition that was perpetually on his face was not very complementary. After looking around the empty train car and watching the world fly by for a few moments, Elise tried to strike up a conversation with the guy. She never liked it when people where just plain depressed. Not on her watch, at the very least. Thing is, she didn't know quite what to talk about.

"Sooo… I like your bowtie."

"Huh?"

"You're bowtie. I think it's, uh, _cool._"

Still dejected seeming, but at least he stopped looking at the floor. Elise, on the other hand, couldn't help but silently face palm. Referencing Doctor Who at a time like this, although a blue police box would be nice. It probably wasn't the best topic, even though she did legitimately like bowties.

"I wonder if that topic could be turned into a joke…" sighed Edwin.

A little confused about the the remark, she started to wonder just what kind of jokes she knew about bowties and such. Prefereably none that were in-jokes or fandom references. Edwin just sighed again, maybe half-expecting her to make a joke.

"Do you perhaps know any jokes?" Elise tried to shift the weight of the conversation from herself, as she couldn't think of anything at the moment.

"No, I'm not very good with jokes, you see. That's why I prefer others to make jokes. You seem like you're a girl much more lively than I. I'm jus terrible at jokes though." His mood just jumped off the slope, as he shook his head dejectedly.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over that. It's not so bad."

_{Who this guy is depressing. I've met plenty of depressed people, but still… Now that I think about it, it does seem a bit familiar. Reminds me of my friends.}_

**-~:{+}****:~-**

The train then came to a quick stop. They reached another train station. Elise pondered as to get off or not, but others begun to board the train.

She froze.

Something was off about them. When she actually tried to look at them, she noticed something strange. Something abnormal to her. These people didn't have "faces." At first she didn't move a muscle, it almost felt as if her heart had even stopped. Eyes wide like saucers, using even her peripheral vision to find any details or normalcy in these peoples' faces. Elise almost panicked. But she did see that they did have a nose and a mouth, but they all had similar ones, and she couldn't help but wonder how these people could see. They didn't have eyes. They weren't the _Slenderman,_ and she thanked the Lord for that, and yet, she creaked her head over towards Edwin to see no response.

_{What? Is this _normal_ here? He's not responding to this at all. Does he see they have no faces? I mean normalcy is relative, but this is just insane. I'm mean, they're not some relatives of Slendy! Koh the Face Stealer isn't in this realm, right!? _**Oh God! Oh God! Oh God! **Keep calm, and carry on. Yes, be British_ or something!}_

Elise stared at the floor, in an attempt to pretend they were her _normal_. She tried to hide the fact that she had trouble comprehending the entire situation.

_{Keep calm. If I really am in another world, then some things are obviously going to be different. If I don't keep a cool head, and carry on, I won't get anything done. Take a page from Morrie. Detach. Be the leaf.}_

Calming down considerably, she did what she normally did. Elise was known to be a bit odd, but it only showed outwardly to random observers due to conscious decisions, such as eating hot cocoa powder mix with a spoon during class. But when that distance is notably lessened, her personality is comparable to the fashion of Harajuku: these things should never go together yet somehow they work on this person, like a massive paradox. Not that she found herself impressive overall, minus the random bouts of arrogance. Overall, her ability does allow her to remain relatively, inconspicuous.

_{I suppose I'll just stay with this Edwin guy for a bit… Seems relatively harmless. Like a gnat.}_

Forces of physics acting out again, the train started to move once again. A few passengers began chatting, but other than their lack of eyes, nothing seemed significantly different from an average-Joe. Across sat a somewhat chatty woman. Elise's ears couldn't help but perk up at what they mentioned.

"Hey, hey. Did you guys hear? A foreigner appeared in the library yesterday."

"What? A foreigner?"

Being a little surprised, and a little confused, Elise continued to listen to the conversation, but couldn't help but wonder.

_{Didn't I come out of the library? But that wasn't too long ago. Certainly not more that a day. Was someone else here before me.}_

"They say she might become the White Queen's pawn."

"Is that so. Could you tell me where you heard this."

Edwin's voice entered the conversation. Curiosity may have relieved some of the depression. He inquired about the woman.

"Well, I'm a maid in the palace. I caught a glimpse of her, but I couldn't see her face. Actually, she looks very much like the young lady next to you."

"Oh, mum! You can _please_ _stop_ talking now."

A girl who had just entered the car begun to tell the maid to stop talking. The daughter argued with her a bit, soon got her to quiet down. Turning towards the two passengers with faces, she apologized about her mother causing trouble, but mentioned something Elise thought was the oddest thing.

"I'm sorry, I have to take her to another country. She was injured quite some time ago, and it was a really close call. We have to go get clearance to go to another country, to see if we can fix her up. It's almost as if she's been set foreword by a few hours. I've never seen a heart do that before." The girl bowed apologetically, and ushered her mother into another section.

_{That doesn't sound quite right. It sounds as if she is talking about a watch being set on the wrong time. Strange.}_

"Hey, everyone! We're crossing the brook now!"

The train was crossing a very straight, neat, creek. On the other side was a city. A city of white buildings. Actually, after looking out the window for a while, Elise recalled seeing other similar creeks. A long creek they were traveling alongside with more meeting it in a perpendicular manner. This is the first time they were even changing direction. This steam-engine was traveling alongside the borders of this land, outside to board. Now it had entered into the plot controlled by the White Queen and her half of Charity City. Edwin disturbed her thinking though. He seemed even more curious after the maid had spoken.

"Hey. Are you- by any chance a foreigner?"

Elise silently nodded her head. Saying she's a foreigner so much in such a short amount of time felt so odd, but she had to go with it. Their eyes locked for a bit, but they were less looking at each other, instead looking through, thinking as to what action to take next. This situation does prove to be uncommon for both parties at best. Almost automatically Edwin decided to escort Elise to the Palace of the White Queen.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Well, chapter three was a bit shorter than expected. I'm sometimes the idiot who uploads things hot-off-the-press and edits it later. :P_

_Oh well~ If anyone has any opinions to share, please do so._

_**References:** The gnat is the first person Alice encounters after starting her journey in Looking-Glass land, and she does meet him on a train, just a Elise meets Edwin. The gnat is very depressive, likes jokes but can't make them, first confused Alice for an old friend, and sighed himself out of existence. There have been maps made of Looking-Glass land giving areas those names like City of Charity, and it was considerably separated from Wonderland by mountains and sea. And yes, I made a Doctor Who reference. Couldn't think of anything else. Just like in the story. Strange..._

_Also "Tuesday's With Morrie," the "Keep Calm and Carry On" meme, Legend of Korra's "be the Leaf" quote, of course our lovely and faceless Slendy, and also Avatar: The Last Airbender's Koh, the Face Stealer._


	4. I Really Wish I had my Sketchbook

**Chapter 4**

**I Really Wish I Had My Sketchbook**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

The White Queen's palace was far from a humble abode, and reminiscent of a fairy tale castle. This brunette had only seen images of castles, never actually being in one. It resided upon a hill, surrounded by the city, filled with glistening white buildings, if not pale, often pastel, shades. There were such grand spires, and charcoal shingles on cone roofs. The castle seemed to have been built out of a small crater or something within the scenic hill, as there was even a stream running through the castle's lowest level. Elise spun around and around while following her guide, constantly loosing his grip so she could gawk at the graceful sight.

_{What does this remind me of… Perhaps like those images I saw of Santorini? No, more Byzantine. Or better yet those castles in Germany's Black Forest? But I'm still thinking along the lines of maybe Russo-Byzantine. If anything, it's kinda some sort of châteauesque style, with Rococo elements. Arrgh. But everything looks like it could be Art Nouveau! I really want my sketchbook right now…}_

"Whoah!"

Yanking the girl foreword, the pair soon reached a pair of guards. Edwin's sudden stop brought Elise fully back into reality when she just about ran into him. Elise thought it curious, as most people were without eyes. The guard was shown an odd-looking chess piece, and beckoned the two to follow. They were led into a large chamber. It appeared as if also could serve as a ballroom of some sort, but the main focus of the room revealed that it was, at least currently, an audience chamber. On sort of platform was of course a throne. There were elaborate candle sticks on each side, and then the wall receded backwards towards windows. Above in a balcony, there stood a woman clad in clothes white as snow, a dazzling circlet with dangling jewels adorning her head. Gazing downward at the two guests, she smiled with a surprisingly bubbly atmosphere. She greeted them with a light, bouncy voice.

"Welcome to my home! I am the White Queen Aria. Young lass, my guards have just told me that you could be a foreigner. Is that right?"

"Yes, you're Majesty." said Elise, with a small curtsey.

"Oh my. This is quite exciting indeed! Foreigners are quite rare here. Quite quite. An there has not been one in my domain before. Remind me, rook, weren't there stories of another foreigner in one of the neighboring countries. Oh, how jealous I was towards those in - what area was it again?"

"It was one of the suit countries, your Majesty." answered Edwin.

"That's right! She might be in the Country of Clovers right now… Or was it Diamond? Hmmmm. Either way, you are quite welcome to stay here, if you wish. It could be fun! Someone please show her to a room."

Before anymore could be said, servants ushered Elise towards the door with the wave of this strange queen's hand. But before she forgot, Queen Aria had one more question to ask.

"Ah! Mademoiselle, what was your name again?"

Turning to walk backwards, Elise took as small bow as doing so.

"Elise Tenniel."

"Well then, Elise, enjoy your stay~"

And with that smile, she left the room.

**-~:{+}****:~-**

Heading down pearl corridors, Elise trailed two servants, followed be Edwin.

_{These two servants don't have faces either. Unless I've been drugged or something, I suppose it really _must_ be a normal thing here.}_

Arrive outside the guest accommodations, the servants bowed and went to preform their other duties. Edwin stepped foreword, as if to say something, but sighed and turned to leave.

"Wait a minute. Where are you going? I have a few questions to ask."

"Questions?"

"Yeah, questions. I was actually wondering something, about the people here… Why don't they have, faces?"

He hesitated.

"They don't have roles. Those with faces are roleholders. They are important, and there _must _be someone preform each role. Those who do not are faceless, thus unimportant and only need to worry about their place as servants. Depressing, isn't it?"

With his statement, he sighed and walked off. Elise stood still. That explanation seemed so second-rate at best. Not that it was lacking information, but more as if it was just some basic fact of life or something.

_{Roles? Faceless? _**Importance?** _What kind of world _is_ this? Who chooses the _value_ of _people_ like that!?}_

She paced around the room. Left then right, swaying with each step. Curious as the the implications of everything, Elise recalled her encounters with each queen.

_{A White Queen. And a Red Queen. Pawns, rooks, the board. This entire world is like a game of chess, isn't it. The Queen did refer to Edwin as a rook, right?}_

Looking out the window, the sky had become just as deep and dark as summer nights. "_What?_ It's night already? The sun didn't even set."

Believing to be no use in questioning it now, she decided to get some rest. The entire situation was tiring anyway, nighttime or not. Barely capable of lifting her eyelashes, she plopped onto a large bed, not even bothering to stay awake.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Yeah, so imagine Aria with a sort of posh, midwestern accent. If you've ever seen the Great Gatsby and how Daisy speaks, except Aria is less annoying._

_**References:** Aria also has a musical themed name. I didn't know wether to have it in the Joker or Diamond timeline yet, but I'll get to Alice and familiar characters after some building, yes? Look at Elise, a little architecture nerd. Also, I'm not going to give you an in-depth explanation as to how all this stuff works. I mean, I'll give Elise enough explanation to put the pieces together herself in her own mind, but I doubt you need a repeat of everything._


	5. Schrödinger's Lucid Butterfly Dreams

**Chapter 5**

**Schrödinger's Lucid Butterfly Dreams**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

Odd how strange everything is in a dream. Elise found herself in a strange abyss. A sort of colored miasma-like speckled light drifted everywhere. All sorts of hues, floated around an a phantasmal manner, as ink in water, resting like a fog.

_{Where is this place? Is this a dream?}_

"A dream indeed."

Startled by the sudden interjection, she scanned the area, and noticed a man behind. He floated above, with dark silver hair, and an eyepatch. A striking appearance, not that anyone else in this world was a Plain Jane.

"_And who are you?_"

"My name is Nightmare, an incubus. And this is my domain."

"Huh. Well, if you're the one in charge here, then you can answer some of my questions?"

"Perhaps." said the demon, displaying a faint smirk.

Raising an eyebrow, it seemed obvious to her that it could be difficult to receive a straight answer out of this man. If not for the environment, she would feel much more uneasy than she already did, considering that she was a bit too well read for her own good, as incubi were not a particularly well remembered sort in legend.

_{An incubus. Like one of those demons from the stories I used to read? Next I'm going to find Merlin hanging out around here. This place is just filled with oddities.}_

"I can't seem that odd to you, do I?"

_{Wait, that was weird - Did he just read my thoughts!?}_

"Yes, and there's no need to test it out. It's one of my many talents."

"I suppose normalcy really _is_ relative, then."

"Hmm, that's an interesting way of putting it. Especially since from my perspective, you're more of the oddity yourself."

"How so?"

"You're arrival here has been a bit, _unusual._ Though it's not impossible for foreigners to enter Wonderland, it's exceedingly rare."

"Well, considering what happened to me today, I'm slowly losing my ability to be surprised. But I do remember something Queen Aria mentioned. She said something about another foreigner being here. Do you know anything about it?"

"You must be referring to Alice."

"Ah! So there is someone else! Do you know where she is, or if I can find her?"

_{If she really is from my world, she may have some more knowhow on how I can get home, or at the very least, helping me get my head around this place.}_

"You think she is the answer to returning home?" he said, replying to her thoughts.

"Maybe. If this - this entire world I mean - is a dream, then I'll might as well try and head to the thing closest to the waking world. It's my best shot."

"Is that what you believe then?" Amusement was present in Nightmare's voice. "Very well, this is a dream."

"With such a compliant tone you make it seem like it's really not. I mean, I could have been drugged, or I could actually be here. It could all be like the Matrix, even. I've always wondered about that when I was younger. I believe the idea of this being a trippy dream _less_ now. But I'm not denying the _possibility_."

"Well, maybe I _wasn't_ referring to Wonderland as a whole, and just this meeting."

Elise did not like this reply. It kinda made her feel like she was losing an argument. Didn't help that she perceived a bit of snakiness, whether it was present or not. Generally a bad sport, she loathed losing 'discussions' even if it would cause problems later on. Due to _knowing_ herself to be clever, it gave her frustration towards being wrong. Even arguments a dull person would never enter she would incite, trying to argue that her answer had at least some correctness to it. That last comment from the dream demon commanded a glare from behind her fringe, arms folded across her chest. Elise hated losing. Losers never got their own terms.

Nightmare was compelled to as her one more question. "Tell me, if you think about something all day, does that change wether it's true or not?"

She pondered the question. Slowly, she spoke. "Yes, it does… But it also doesn't" Her head-on appearance did not match some of the unsureness in her tone.

"Hmm… Interesting answer. I will have you elaborate further, but we'll wait for some other time. I will see you again, Miss Elise Tenniel."

The atmosphere begun to fade. She could feel herself slipping back into a waking state. But Elise couldn't help but think about one thing. She never got to ask about the game.

* * *

**_Notes: _**_Well that was fun. Finally a non-OC, right? This was also a short chapter, but the next one should be longer_

_**References:** __If you don't know about Schrödinger's Cat Thought Experiment, I'll mention I was thinking about that while writing this. It's quite interesting, actually. The paradox associated with it only exists with the Copenhagen interpretation of quantum physics, but it's quite the mind screw. Also thinking of that Zhuangzi butterfly dream thing. When in dreams things can be very real. Maybe it is like the Matrix, or the Doctor Who episode "Amy's Choice." When in the dream, it doesn't feel like it. Maybe what you think is the dream is actually reality, while what you are experiencing now is the falsity._

_Incubi of medieval lore were demons that would have sex with people in their sleep. Kinda creepy. Nuns would use them as a reason as to why they were pregnant *cough*. Also, since magic was evil back in the day, that can be reason for a spell caster to be good. Merlin was a cambion, child of an Incubus and a Nun. That's why he's both good and can cast magic. Elise also does the whole, "Science says it's kinda bad to assume unless needed" like she told Edwin. And who hasn't at least wondered if their life was really like the Matrix?_


	6. Caïssa calls for a Replacement

**Chapter 6**

**Caïssa Calls for a Replacement**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

The sun's morning rays streamed past the sheer curtains, into the guest room. Short bobbed hair in a mess and shoes still on, Elise was lying haphazardly on the bed, just waking up.

_{What a strange... dream..?}_

What jolted her senses was a knock on the door, though she was still groggy, not being a morning person. Entering, a young faceless maid in a white uniform appeared.

"Miss Elise, her Majesty would like to meet with you now. It's time for breakfast."

"_Hnn…_ Breakfast!"

The girl's mood changed quite quickly at the prospect of food

"Yes, breakfast will be served soon. I will wait outside until you are ready."

Leaving the room, Elise didn't have to do much, as she had fallen asleep in her normal clothes, and only fixed her hair, combing it and replacing the two hairpins she tended to wear. The maid lead her down the corridors. The palace was beautiful inside as well as outside. The hallways cut away on one side, walls being replaced with intricate arches and balconies, opening pathways to gardens and beautiful views of the city. There was a classical, reserved feeling to the entire place as a whole. One that worked with many lilies, white roses, and daisies scattered around the area.

"Oh! I'm sorry ma'am."

When passing by one of the palace's many balconies, a young girl ran directly into Elise. She was a young girl, perhaps about twelve or thirteen. This girl had short, golden hair that hung onto her face, framing her grey eyes very nicely. The overall appearance of the girl was something Elise just thought was adorable, from the two small bows in her hair to the bell-shaped dress she wore. Elise did have a fondness for nice children. Bonus points if they were deemed cute.

The girl continued to look up at the stranger, and bluntly asked, "Are you a foreigner?"

Used to the blunt behavior children normally possessed, Elise just simply nodded her head, "Mm-hm."

"Wow, you are. You have a face like me! Hehe~ Aria was waiting for you."

Grabbing Elise's hand, the girl dragged her off into a garden, down a path of lightly coloured stones, leaving the maid to carry on by herself. Soon the girls reached a round table set with various dishes, mostly sweet things, like pastries and other baked goods.

"Ah. There you two are! I was starting to wonder why you were taking so long. Please, sit and eat something."

Seating herself, Elise just couldn't but notice all the various goods around her. She tried to resist her will to eat, at least until there was some confirmation that it was appropriate to begin eating. The younger girl just stared at her. Elise just couldn't help but get a bit uncomfortable.

"W-what is it?"

"You have a_ face_. Does that make you a role-holder?"

"What do you mean?"

She remembered what Edwin mentioned earlier.

_{The people without faces here don't have a role to play.}_

Somehow, that made Elise feel a bit annoyed. It didn't show much on the surface, and instead she just stared blankly for a few seconds. Queen Aria interrupted her thoughts.

"Lily, that's enough."

"But I was_ just _asking a question." The girl pouted.

Making a quick change in subject, the queen urged the two to eat some food. Elise was grateful for that, for she does tend to get hungry easily, plus her sweet tooth was dancing around in her mouth after a while. Of course, this compelled her to also drink her tea straight black though, liking at least something a bit different when eating sugar after more sugar. Her parents wouldn't have approved of such eating habits, but she ignored them regardless. Still, her thoughts still dwindled a bit on the ideas of these "roles." She dared to take a chance.

"Um, excuse me, your Majesty, but can I ask you a question?"

"Please, there is no use to be so formal. You should just call me Aria. I've taken quite a liking to you~ What's you're question?"

Hesitating a bit, "I've heard people mention a few things about _roles_. What are roles?"

The fair queen just looked at the outsider with her pale-blue eyes, setting down her teacup.

"Role-holders are people with faces. We are people assigned a place in the _game_, and we must play the part accordingly. There must always be someone to fill the role."

Quickly, the group became silent. Elise just stared down into her tea.

_{Roles. Like actors in a play. What kind of world is this? How can anyone ever decide the place of another! Just who chooses their roles anyways? A world filled with people can't be like some giant playhouse. Can it?}_

**-~:{+}****:~-**

"Hey, Violet… what's wrong?"

"Oh, Elise, Mia," shaking her head, an asian girl with black hair and glasses replied, "It's nothing."

Violet had those puffy red eyes and nose of someone who had been crying. These signs were not easy to hide from her friends, and the two couldn't help but sit beside her.

"It was _them _again, wasn't it?" said the ginger-haired girl, Mia.

Violet nodded in silent agreement. This clearly bothered Elise.

"I just can't understand why they are so cruel towards someone like you…"

"Enough, Elise. I deserve it."

"What? How the hell do you deserve it? You're the one of the nicest, creative, most intelligent people I know! You didn't do anything to them or anyone else."

"Why else do they _hate_ me then?" Violet's voice started to break.

Mia was first to respond, "They simply are terrible people. They don't like those who are different. What a hypocritical art class."

"I'm sick and tired of this." Violet said, placing her hands behind her glasses.

Elise tried to comfort her friend. "Hey, don't let it get to you. It's almost the weekend, at the very least."

Violet jumped at the comment. She snapped her head towards her friend.

"That's the thing, I _can't_ do that. I have _social anxiety_! I've made it very clear to them but they keep torturing me anyway! I just want to go someplace where I can be _happy!_"

Violet was a shy girl, very intelligent, and highly capable. A creative art student and the top five in her class, but she suffered from such social anxiety, trying to hide it at times with a mask of confidence, yet subtly failing. The two friends had no clue what to say to help her most of the time, and when there was something to say, it would always get shot back at them. Mia just hugged the sobbing girl.

_{What am I supposed to say? I need to find something that can actually get through to her. She already had a panic attack just yesterday. During lunch, with a huge crowd of people, and __**not one**__ even wondered if she should go to the nurse. What is wrong with these people - they continued to make fun of her after her limbs started to go numb. __**Fucking numb.**__ These people acted as if a panic attack was for their __**entertainment**__. All those stupid racists. Those __**hypocrites**__. Those cliques. Weeabos. Douchbags. Goths. Bros. Scene Kids. Emos. Preps. Jocks. Even a good portion of the art students. All of them. She hasn't done a thing. Is there some sort of psychological need to torment others. Even without these people she's still got it pretty hard with her family and teachers. Do they find her threatening? Do they not like being wrong about stupid facts? Are they jealous? Do they not like Asians? I don't have these problems. Why does this happen to someone like her! What's wrong with a good person like her being __**happy?**__ I just don't understand. I think I'll __**never understand…**__}_

"I don't like it."

Elise meant those words.

**-~:{+}****:~-**

"Queen Aria! Your Majesty!"

A male servant broke the silence of the meal. He was holding an envelop. Handing it to the monarch, he said, "It's about… Lily… your Majesty."

"Her stake near the riverside is being threatened. The red knight is after it."

"What! But that means she needs to go out there and retrieve it!" Looking at the young lass, who now had a nervous expression on her face, "It's too dangerous to go. I don't want her to be… I don't want Lily _captured!_" Signs of anger were appearing in her voice. That and a bit of fear. Elise was taken aback by this. She remembered Aria so happy and almost childlike before. Now she seemed almost like a worried mother.

"Aria, I don't want to go against _that_ knight!" proclaimed Lily

The information fell into place in the foreigner's mind.

_{Lily must be a pawn in this game. That's why she has a face! But she needs to go up against a knight! She's just a kid.}_

"Please, Aria, I don't like going out there."

"You don't have too. Aria, let _me_ go in her place." Slamming her hands down on the table as she stood, the dark-haired girl made her decision.

"Wait. What are you saying Elise? You can't possibly want to play in this game. I don't want you to get caught up in this…"

"Well, I'm already here. And Lily is just a kid." She softened her expression. "Besides, I know how to play chess. Don't worry, I'll be fine. Perhaps I can be Lily's replacement until I find a way home."

Aria just looked surprised at her for a bit. The woman closed her eyes and smiled.

"Very well, if you wish so, then I'll let you be her replacement."

* * *

_**Notes: **__Piecing together Elise's personality one stitch at a time. And she finally gets involved in the game this land has to play. It involve some of the known rules and traits from the games, but since the land is different, the game will have other additions to it._

_Also about the title, Caïssa is a goddess of chess, if anyone was wondering._


	7. It Just Bugs Me

**Chapter 7**

**It Just Bugs Me...**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

"This is where you live?"

Elise was looking around a large room, filled with all kinds of items hanging on the walls. Insects, to be precise. She was visiting Edwin, as suggested by Aria. He was the only role holder that could help her out in the field at the moment, ever since Elise became one of the White Queen's pawns. Edwin was a white rook and apparently lived in one of the castle towers from time to time. Made sense, seeing as the chess pieces of rooks did remind people of castle towers. Either way, Elise needed his help.

"Edwin, do you collect insects by any chance?"

"Oh… Yes, actually." Somehow, he seemed a bit less depressing at that moment.

_{Some of these insects look familiar, but some are completely foreign to me. Quite amazing. I wish I could draw them~}_

"Do you know of some of these insects? I wouldn't be surprised if you had different types in your homeworld."

_{Huh. He seems almost normal right now. Guess he has quite an interest in bugs.}_

"Well a few are very different from what I've ever seen. But, a few look like something I could find at home." She looked around to find something she could actually name. Spotting one hanging near a window, she pointed at it. "Isn't this a Monarch butterfly?"

Stepping towards her to look at the preserved creature, he shook his head, looking like he was going to be depressed again. "Sorry, but that's a Viceroy butterfly… See, it has a smaller size and an another black line that runs along the hindwing."

"Ehh? I didn't notice that. I suppose you are much better at this than me-" Elise cut herself short.

Seeming a bit confused, Edwin just kinda looked at her. "Um. What is it?"

"Spi-"

"Spy?"

"Spider…" Elise quietly squeaked.

Turns out, even though six legs were fine with her, she thought eight was going a bit too far. Ever since childhood, she had a bout of arachnophobia. Fortunately, it was nothing too extreme, but much of the time, she tended to just stop what she was doing to just quietly stare at the thing. That is, until it moved toward her.

"GAHH! It's moving! It's moving! Is it poisonous! Is it venomous! Do those words mean the same thing! Does it cause necrosis-!" She spouted. Her voice tended to become a strange combination of a higher pitch and softer tone when startled. Her speaking sped up too. She dived straight behind Edwin, grabbing his arm, and never taking her eyes off the spider.

"What's wrong? It's just a little thing."

"Well, I don't like spiders! What if I get bitten and need to have my arm removed!"

"I think you might be exaggerating a-"

"No! I've seen really nasty spider bites plenty of times! I went to work with my mom at the hospital before! This one guy had a spider actually lay eggs in his arm, which was turning purple! Purple!"

"Alright, alright. Calm down. You're probably scarring it."

Edwin held his free hand out to the small critter. When it was finally resting on his finger, he placed it in a small jar with air holes in the lid, probably planning to take it outside soon. "There you go, little guy" he said in a voice that seemed, happy. Elise could have sworn she saw a small smile on his face for a split second. It was surprising.

"Uhh, could you let go of my arm now? I think the circulation is getting cut off." Then it was gone, and the melancholy was back.

"Whoops. Sorry about that…" she said, letting go of his arm.

"So, now I have to take you towards the riverside, in the nameless woods, right?"

Remembering what she came here for, she nodded in agreement. "Yes. The queen said that was two ranks away. I suppose this is my _en passant_, if I recall my chess terms properly."

"I suppose I'll have to explain some basics though… Just in case. So, you seem to know some basics of chess, but seeing as this involves people who might not be able to stay in certain places for extended periods of time without being killed by things outside the game's jurisdiction, it's not like a normal game of chess."

_{Wait - __**killed**__. By something __**outside**__ the game's __**jurisdiction?**__ That not only makes this place sound pretty sketchy, but makes it seem like some other parts of the game can kill players… What did I get myself into!}_

"Well, you are to place where what square you're officially placed in by adding markers or stakes. If these stakes are taken, you'll have the options of fighting for your life or capture."

The information was found to be disturbing. Edwin mentioned this in such a bland tone, as if it was as common as stating whether or not you ate breakfast. This foreigner just wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"Hold on! Fight for my life or capture! Just what kind of chess match is this? I had originally assumed it was some sort of real-life fairy chess or something. I had a feeling that Lily was too young to play, but this is just too extreme!"

"Oh, is that so..?" Looking at her as if it was no major issue, "I suppose I'll have to tell the Queen then, that Lily will have to hustle down towards the forest then…"

Elise just thought about Lily. The girl was just a small child. Definitely not someone Elise would want in a life-or-death situation. And she had no idea what would happen if she would be captured.

Elise stopped Edwin's walk towards the door. "Wait, I'll play." Crossing her arms, a gleam or determination was in her chocolate eyes. "I can't just let Lily be out there in a place like this. Not when I can go instead."

That determined yet somewhat nervous look stuck a chord somewhere, and perhaps Edwin noticed that there was something about what he said concerning the game that seemed threatening to a foreigner.

"Well then Elise, anything you need before we leave?"

Grabbing the jar holding the spider prisoner, the duo was out the door.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Just a side note for those who don't know the story for Through the Looking-Glass very well, Edwin does represent the gnat. That's why he supposed to be depressing and introduce various insects._

_Also, it was fun having Elise freak out over spiders. Hur hur hur~_


	8. Carry on Then

**Chapter 8**

**Carry On Then**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

"Ughhh… Damnit…" Walking out of the bushes, the dark-haired girl was practically gasping for breath. Elise and Edwin had been walking through the brush in order reach the official border for the Wood of No Names. Unfortunately, as trains are often bound to their tracks, they could not use easier methods of transportation to reach their destination.

"I hate… this whole walking _thing_." She whined.

"What's wrong? Do you not get much exercise in your world?"

"Pffft. I had no need to do more than I have too… Besides, I don't see the point of going the hard way when there are alternatives."

"Well, there are no other routes…" He sighed, Elise already being used to his often woeful disposition.

_{Seriously? I don't think I signed up for __**this**__, of all things. I hate this kind of effort.}_

She really didn't like putting too much physical effort into things unless needed. Unless something interested her, she would likely do only the minimum. And if she did try, perfectionism would take over, forcing her to overkill anything she actually _did_ care about. This girl seemed incapable of a middleground. A problem she knew all too well, but was to lazy to care, let alone fix.

"Are we there yet?"

Edwin just sighed again, starting to fumble with a map he had with him. It was a map of where Lily claimed to have placed her stake, with white pin as the marker. Trudging onward behind him, she kept walking haphazardly, just hoping for their destination to be nearby. Zoning out a bit too much, that's when there was a thud.

"Elise? A-are you alright?"

Apparently, all the times in her past where she had zoned out and run into objects had not done a good job of teaching her attentiveness. This was just simply another mishap, among many that involved her falling flat on her face. This one just happened to involve an anonymous tree root.

"Nnn… I'm okay." She stood up and dusted herself off. "I just zoned out. I'll pay attention next time. Carry on then."

Trying to walk a bit farther, she couldn't help but notice some pain in her right ankle. It probably wasn't twisted or anything too bad, but it was pretty annoying, and much more noticeable than the random pain one gets temporarily from stepping on the ground wrong sometimes. She was used to dealing with pain, having an older brother that treated her like a boy since she was young, but she was bad at ignoring this kind of injury.

"Hey, Edwin, how much longer to you think it'll take bef-"

She looked around. Alone.

_{Oh crap!}_

Elise had lost track of Edwin. She was now alone in unfamiliar forest. Starting to panic a bit, she continued to walk in the same direction she was already walking. She recalled people mentioning to her before to stay put when lost, but she ignored the idea.

_{Well, I guess I make terrible decisions then. Guess I'll just carry on.}_

In the meanwhile, Edwin just kept on walking as well, not really noticing her disappearance until a bit later than her.

**-~:{+}****:~-**

Walking farther and farther on uneven ground was not particularly good for her ankle, and she was doing a bit of a limp, though it wasn't anything too bad. Problem is, without much else going on, Elise was just mentally cursing along. Kept her a bit entertained though, thinking of some new word combinations.

_{Hmm. Douchedick. That sounds like something Violet would say when in a good mood… Hehe. We're definitely not the most socially acceptable group out there. Suppose normal people don't want to mess with the truly strange...}_

Looking up at the sky past the trees, she couldn't help but wonder about her friends.

"I have to get back to them soon. They probably miss me…"

The girl's thoughts just drifted back and forth between various events that happened to her with her friends. Talks that seemed more like rants, squeeing, yelling, geekery, and a good amount of intelligent conversations. Of course, many of these "intelligent" conversations, though the topics were often things that most high-schoolers, and a few teachers, didn't know much about, they were about as sophisticated as hell, technobabble next to a decent amount of gibberish, mumbling, and loud cursing. No other group could cheer so much about Hello Kitty then shift towards an oddly enjoyable conversation about Stalin. Her mind was sent crashing back towards her head when she spotted two ears peeking out of the bushes. At first, she was ready to run, but then she noticed they looked far from menacing.

_{Those ears, look like a fawn's.}_

Feeling totally safe due to the thought of a cute little fawn nearby, she sat down in her spot. For some reason, Elise felt compelled to talk to it, probably to comfort herself a bit from being lost.

"Hello little guy. Are you lost in this forest like me?" She spoke very softly, almost at a whisper. "Heh, then again, I'd doubt it. I wouldn't be surprised if you lived around here." Almost in response, the ears started to twitch, as if they understood.

"I suppose if I didn't hurt myself so stupidly I wouldn't be so lost." Even though that was practically mumbled to herself, it got even more of a reply from the creature.

"Wait, so you're hurt?" It was a tenor voice that made Elise jump a bit. A head pushed out of the bushes. The head of a lad about sixteen or so, same as Elise, though his demeanor made him look younger. He had faint freckles on his nose to match his messy chestnut hair. The most notable traits he had, however, were the pair of ears upon his head, along with two little white stubs upon his head, probably antlers. He even had a matching tail. Of course, this was unexpected, so Elise just stared at him quizzically.

_{Wonderful. Petting-zoo people.}_

"Unn… Miss? What's wrong? W-why are you staring at me like that?" The boy just seemed a bit nervous, then again, he is a deer.

"I-is it your injury bothering you? May I take a look?"

Approaching her, he kneeled beside her, seeing as her surprise caused her to fall. This was probably just hurt her ankle more.

"It's my right ankle." She took off her shoe and navy blue stocking. "I don't think it's sprained though. I've been walking on it for a while."

"Well, even if it's not, you shouldn't be walking on it that much!" After looking at her ankle a bit, he slipped her shoe back on. "Where are you heading? I'll help you get there."

"I'm going to the riverside. I need to find something, and I'm in a hurry too."

"T-the riverside?" It seems as if the boy had thought of something troubling about it. He still decided to help Elise up though, and the two begun to walk, the boy becoming her support.

After a tad, he realized he hadn't introduced himself. He made sure to correct that. "My name's Elain. What about you?"

"I'm Elise."

"Well then, you don't seem like an enemy. That's good. You seem nice."

The two just walked along through the forest. Too bad Edwin didn't have any idea what was happening. While Elise's mood went up, Edwin's went down.

"Depressing."

* * *

_**Notes: **__Such a lazy girl, this one is, non? And she makes poor decisions, knowingly. At least she can keep a stiff upper lip when need be… Or not..._


	9. A Potion not of Chess, but of Hearts

**Chapter 9**

**A Potion not of Chess, but of Hearts**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

In the middle of the forest, the unique pair of a foreigner and a fawn were treading towards the riverside. They were walking in relative silence for a while, until the fawn boy overcame his nervous curiosity.

"Hey, umm, are you perhaps an, outsider..?" Elain asked, fidgeting a bit.

"Does word get around that fast here? Well, yeah. I suppose you guys don't get many tourists in these parts then. " was Elise's amused reply, perhaps glad that she wouldn't have to be as silent during their walk.

"Ah! you really are a foreigner! I've never met one before."

"Well, I've never known of this place before." She smirked, and gave a small sigh that combined both exasperation and amusement. "I bet you'd have just as many questions about my world as I do for yours then."

Elain just nodded, his ears making him seem happy and curious, which he probably was.

_{H-his ears. They perked up…}_

Elise couldn't let go of the fact that she was walking with someone who had animal features.

_{Damn… They're just so, __**cute.**__ I thought all that anime desensitized me by this point. I'll probably start making sound effects if I start to pet them…}_

She couldn't help but stare. Although not an outdoorsy person, animals were just plain cute to her, even badgers, and she referred to adorable little critters as 'fuzzy buddies' or 'friends of the forest' because she could. Elise thought she watched enough anime and argued with enough furies to be immune to people with feature like this if she ever encountered them for real. She was wrong. Very wrong. Her saving grace here was that they were approaching their destination.

"Hey, Elise look! That's the cottage by the river. We're basically there…." The fawn's sentence begun to trail off and run dry when he saw a figure standing in the path. A female figure, covered in garbs the colour of blood. He begun to tremble a bit. He was just a deer, after all. It was in his nature to run away from threats, especially those he knew could do harm.

"The Red Queen!" The two said at once. Though they shared words, they did not share the same tone of voice. Elise was one of confusion, and Elain's was filled with concern.

Queen Valse turned to face the sound. "Ah, Miss Elise. You are here. And you are accompanied by my king's pawn?"

_{Wait… __**Her**__ king's pawn, as in a red pawn?}_

The regal queen approached the two. Valse spoke to the fawn almost spiteful, and slightly amused."Young Elain, have you been hiding again? I do hope you have been adhering to the orders given to you."

At this, the boy begun to shrink back. With another step forward from his monarch, he fled, leaving Elise alone with the queen.

"Such a shame. That pawn rarely does what is instructed." She slowly turned to face Elise. "I have heard about you becoming one of Aria's pawns, Miss Elise."

"H-how did you hear about that?"

Smiling in response, Elise's question was blatantly ignored. "There is no need to be worried. I have come here unofficially, and I have no intention of harming you, young miss. Have you been enjoying the time you have been spending in this world?"

"I don't think I can really draw a proper opinion yet, your Majesty." Elise was about to take a step back in reflex, but the pain in her ankle was still stinging, although not as terrible as previously.

"Oh dear, it appears you have been hurt." Treading near the girl, Valse had taken out a vial with a heart shaped cap. She held an expression of concern on her face. "Perhaps I may be of some aid. I have medicine with me that can cure all ills."

"Medicine?"

"I had thought that it may of some use to you, as you are likely going to take time to adjust to the game. One cannot be fully sure as to what could happen, especially with something as unexpected as a foreigner in our midst."

Elise took the glass container that was held out to her.

"Oh, why thank you, but this no big deal. I can handle a little pain."

"Yes, but how well will you fare in this game when not in good condition? Have the rules been explained to you?"

Reflecting back on the rules Edwin explained to her, she begun to stare at the vial and its liquid contents. After a few moments the queen just turned around, about to leave.

"I will note that although the potion does as it says, the effects are quirt weak, so it should be taken in large quantities. It's of your concern what you do with it, but the orders have already been given to my knight, and I am afraid that orders can no longer be revoked at this point. That's why I came here. Regardless, farewell for now, young miss. I'm sure we shall encounter each other soon." Then the woman of crimson departed.

_{That's right. This place is dangerous. Perhaps taking it wouldn't hurt. I suppose that there may be more of this somewhere. I couldn't have just sprung up out of nowhere.}_

The heart like stopper came off easily. Making her decision, Elise tipped her head back, taking the liquid as quickly as possible. The medicine tasted strange and bittersweet. She felt almost like gagging, and the response made her down the entire vial.

"Oh God! That stuff tastes pretty awful! What the hell? Why does medicine always taste bad? This shit better work."

There was a rustle in the bushes. Snapping out of her train of thought, she begun to have a feeling of dread.

_{What was that! Unless these are heart palpitations, I have a bad feeling about this…}_

She headed towards the cottage on the riverbank. It looked somewhat overgrown and abandoned, and something next to it glistened in the sunlight. What she spotted was a stake in the ground, topped with a large chess piece. It was made of clear, smooth glass, in the shape of a pawn.

_{That must be the stake I'm looking for!}_

Running harder, her ankle was still bothering her, but not enough to stop her, especially after she spotted a man appearing from the bushes where the rustling was heard. He had dark hair that framed his face and wore an outfit with red, black, and brown colours. There was also a sword attached to his belt. It was like a longsword, with a horse-like design on the locket of an otherwise, plain black scabbard. After seeing the weapon, she knew it was bad news. The Red Knight just looked at the strange girl, wondering who she was. The girl was an unfamiliar face to him. Elise reached the stake, hoping to make a quick getaway soon, but she fumbled with it, trying to pull it from the ground.

"Ah, are you going to take that?" The warrior in red was behind her. "Because you should know that's not yours. Now why would you take that?"

Elise just stared at the man, holding her ground. The potion didn't seem to be working for her, so she kept her eyes on the knight, ready to move if he approached.

"Are you sure you want to take that? Because it's supposed to be mine now. Could you kindly hand it over? If not, I'll have to take it by force." Drawing his sword, he went after the outsider. Elise just tried her hardest not to get hit, dodging his blows.

_{Good thing I took those martial arts lessons! And perhaps those video games too!}_

Still, the girl couldn't fight well at all, just trying to avoid dying was her only focus. Either way she was at a disadvantage, being unarmed. Dashing into the forest, she begun to feel the strangest sensation. She was becoming sleepy.

_{Fuck! Not at a time like this!}_

Then she fell.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Well, well, cliffhanger~ This is going to be fun, haha! So many ideas for these characters! Any reviews would be greatly appreciated! Now I sleep..._


	10. Like a Knight Errant

**Chapter 10**

**Like a Knight Errant**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

The ground's only response was a loud thump. Elise fell flat on her face, but it did not stop the encroaching feeling of drowsiness. The knight draped in red was still trailing behind her.

_{Damnit… Was that medicine drugged..? This can't be good…}_

Turning around, the red knight seemed poised to strike her down, but before losing consciousness, a flash of white and the sound of metal striking was before her.

**-~:{+}****:~-**

"_My former thoughts returned: the fear that kills;_

_And hope that is unwilling to be fed;_

_Cold, pain, and labour, and all fleshy ills;_

_And mighty Poets in their misery dead._

_-Perplexed, and longing to be comforted,_

_My question eagerly did I renew,_

_'How is it that you live, and what is it that you do?'"_

Opening her eyes, Elise awoke to the sound of a poem. Her limbs felt heavy and her head hurt. Sprawled out on a few blankets, the sky was that of early evening, and nearby there was a man with dark-blonde hair and predominantly white clothing. He was flipping through a small leather book and an arming sword rested beside him. The two were resting upstream from the cottage.

_{Was I… saved?}_

She looked down at the vial, which was somehow still in her hand. Elise was suspicious of the potion, for good reason too, seeing as she was nearly killed. The man in white interjected the girl's trance.

"So, you're finally awake, young lady." The man was smiling a big, sincere looking smile. "You know, that was a close call back there, the Red Queen's Knight is not one to be trifled with."

"You're the one who saved me?"

Nodding his head, his long blonde hair rustled a bit in a low-ponytail. "Well, I suppose since I saved you, you'll have to pay me back a little."

"Pay?"

"Yes, pay. That sounds fair, doesn't it?" Sitting beside her, he looked up at the sky, as if wondering what would be a good payment. "A name would be simple, right?"

"Oh… I'm Elise Tenniel."

"Well, I'm Alair. Alair Haddocks. Nice to meet you." Taking her hand, he shook it in a very friendly manner.

_{He has such a happy disposition. Much better company than Edwin-}_

"Shit! Where's Edwin!" She bolted forward, remembering her original traveling companion.

"Edwin..? Do you mean that depressing rook?"

"Mmhmm!" Nodding her head, Elise became a bit worried. She hated leaving people behind, and she certainly couldn't go back to see Aria without him.

"Oh, well, I'm sure he's fine if you're worried about him."

"But I was supposed to follow him. This wasn't exactly according to plan." Elise argued.

"Well, I could help you look for him, but you seem really tired and should rest. You nearly died out there…" trailing off, Alair pointed at the glass container in her hands "Hey, what's that vial?"

"This… I was told it was medicine, but it made me really sleepy instead. I probably shouldn't have taken it."

"Wait, you're a foreigner, aren't you? I though it seemed a bit strange, as I never remembered any new role-holders… Did you really drink that potion?" He seemed a bit concerned, worrying Elise a bit.

"Well, I am from the outside, and I did drink the entire thing… Is there something wrong with it?"

_{Shit. It must have been drugged! I'll be sure to get back at that Red Queen.}_

Sighing a bit, he ran his hand through his hair. "That is what's called the Potion of Hearts. If a foreigner drinks it, they are stuck in this world until the vial refills."

"What! You've gotta be kiddin' me!" She jumped up at the realization that going home may not have been so difficult this entire time. Too bad she drank that potion. "Really! I'm going to give Valse a piece of my mind if I ever see her again!"

A look of suspicious surprise came over the knight's face. "You say the Red Queen gave you the potion?" He seemed to be lost in thought, for good reason, and begun to mumble under his breath. "Why would she want to keep you here..?"

"I don't know, but I am pissed! Tell me, is there any way to fix this?"

"Well, stories have it that you have to meet with all the role-holders in the land you arrived in… But not just simple introductions, you need to form opinions of them too. Actually interact with them..."

"And when the vial's full, I'll get to go home, right?"

"Yes… But it might not be so easy. I've noticed you have Lily's stake with you. Considering Read's attempts to kill you, I'll assume that you will act in Lily's place, making people under the Red Kingdom's jurisdiction your enemies."

"Read?"

"Faris Read is the Red Knight that you encountered earlier." Alair's voice became spiteful at the name, hinting his disdain for the man.

"Oh, okay. Well, things sound simple, but I suppose this will be difficult after a while, won't it…" She looked down at the vial, to see that there were a few drops of liquid pooled at the bottom. "Ah! I guess my meeting with you has already started to fill the vial."

"Ah, that is a good thing then. But now we should look for Edwin after you rest a bit, then."

**-~:{+}****:~-**

After a short break, the two started on their way, concluding that waiting at the cottage for a while might be a good starting point. Once again approaching the structure, there was a figure with wavy hair and brown longcoat. It was Edwin.

"There you are! I've been looking for you. Are you alright?" He seemed worried, but it was dangerous territory, so his response was expected.

"Don't worry Edwin, Elise here is alright. I've been taking care of her. She has Lily's stake too. Perhaps we should move it to another square now. I suppose the one near Charity City would be safe."

"I suppose you're right." Edwin sighed again, but it was hard to tell if it was one of relief or just more depressing thoughts. The three headed back towards the direction of the White Queen's castle. The walk was relatively silent, Elise just gazing up at the red sky. It was sunset red for an extended period of time, as if it was frozen. The phenomenon confused her, but it was beautiful nonetheless, being like the ones she saw back in the country, out in the cornfields. She wasn't a country girl, but her grandmother ran a large estate a bit out of the way, plus her school was on the edge of town. The sunsets there were always the reddest she had ever seen. The skies here were the same shade of blood-red. She mumbled under her breath, and nobody really heard her.

"It's like time is standing still." Elise suddenly felt an eerie feeling about the whole thing, but she couldn't put her finger on why. Was it the blood colours above, or the her loss towards feeling time move forward like it always had. She tried to shake it off, when she noticed she begun to fall behind a bit, and she didn't want to get lost again. Thing is she caught wind of a conversation her two companions were having under their breaths.

"Alair, were you going against the rules again? Don't you know how dangerous that is? You lucked out because she choose to be on our side and not Valse's."

"Well, I couldn't just let her be attacked like that, even if it is against the rules, I think I should help people..." Alair's expression was that of a smile, but his violet eyes seemed saddening. "Ah, there's the brook we have to cross."

Jumping between the two ahead of her, Elise seemed to run up to it excitedly, then just gave a sigh of relief. "So, can I place this stake anywhere, as long as it's in this plot?"

The two men just nodded in confirmation, though Alair added, "Still, you might want to hide it somewhere though, as long as it's embedded in the soil you should be fine."

Digging the stake into the dirt behind shrubbery and trees, the three headed towards the White Queen's city.

_{Well, this day has been eventful, to say the least.}_

* * *

_**Notes: **__Something similar with the White Knight saving Alice happened in Through the Looking-Glass, just add the life-or-death situation._

_The poem is an excerpt from William Wordsworth's poem, Resolution and Independence (published 1807), which was an inspiration for a little song sung in Through the Looking-Glass, so yeah…_

_And yes, they can move backwards on the board. It's more like a game of fairy chess instead of you're standard rules._


	11. With a Hint of Solipsism

**Chapter 11**

**With a Hint of Solipsism**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

"Hello again, Nightmare."

Looking around, Elise was once again in the strange dream realm she found herself in a previous night. The silver-haired man was floating above, just as before.

"Why hello to you too, Elise. So glad you bothered to drop by, especially after your little misadventure." replied the incubus.

"H-huh? Wait, how did you hear about that? Information spreads too quickly around here. Almost as bad as a high school." She practically spat the last statement.

_{Ughh. This does remind me a bit of that hellhole, now that I mention it.}_

It did remind her a bit of high school. There were some good points, but the way rumors spread was definitely not one of them. The thought just made her annoyed, her face even twitching a bit.

"Was school that bad for you?"

"Ack- Oh, I forgot you could read my thoughts…" Annoyance filled her voice.

"Even if I couldn't, that expression of yours would give it away."

"Well, either way, that place was filled with assholes that I'm supposed to refer to as classmates. They weren't so bad towards me, but…"

"But you're friends, right?"

Elise just stared at her feet. Her look was a mix of annoyance from her mind being read and a silent yes. She was thinking about her friends back home. She missed them. And she worried about them, some more than others. The things people do, and why they bother to hate others so, it always confused her. Especially-

"Especially Violet?"

"Don't bring that up! That's none of you're concern! Don't read my thoughts like that Goddamnit!" she snapped. At that, Elise was on the defense, an Nightmare then decided to stay silent. She quickly calmed herself down.

"You know…" She started to whisper, "When you know you're hated, you think people have a reason behind it. Justification... Then you realize... _they don't._" Then she stared down the silver haired man. "Tell me, _Nightmare_, regardless of what this world really is, why am I here?"

"Hmm..." He directed her attention towards a light some way away. "Answer me this, when you reach the end of a dream, what is there?"

_{Answering my question with a question?}_

"Well, it ends. There is just what's beyond when you wake up. Reality."

"Very good, that's right."

"But how is this important? Don't give me pointless answers when I'm in this shitty mood!"

"Well, do you find it scary, even a bit?" He said this inquisitively. It seemed a bit unnerving in itself.

"Does it matter? Dreams change, dreams end, and I can always make a new one."

"But isn't it hard to let go of certain dreams?" He had her there. She couldn't come up with a good answer so she refused to reply.

_{I'm really starting to hate talking to this guy…}_

"Really now, hate is such a strong word. Weren't you just talking about that?"

"Hey now! Stop doing that!" Elise just about had enough of this guy, whose collar was floating within her reach. She grabbed it, as if to threaten him.

"Ack!" Nightmare just coughed up blood.

"Ah! _Blood? _A-are you alright? Christ! I didn't think I shook you that much! Do you need to get to a doctor or something? Should you go to the hospital? How do you get to a hospital from a dream?" She sputtered words rapidly, panic starting.

"_No! _I hate hospitals!"

"wut."

"I am _not_ going to the hospital!"

"But you're coughing up_ blood!_ Isn't that often a 'cough of death' type thing? I could have sworn that was a sign of tuberculosis. Or whooping cough. Or internal bleeding? I'm no expert but that's _not_ a good sign. It's _never_ a good sign!"

"I already told you, I hate hospitals! I'm just a sickly incubus, and I refuse to go to such a place."

She just let out an exasperated sigh. "I've never heard of anything so ridiculous…"

_{If I knew where to go, I'd literally drag him to the hospital...}_

"Now that's just cruel!" He retorted, wiping the blood off his mouth with a handkerchief. "Really, in a world where we're all inclined to love you, you'd think that you'd be a bit kinder!" he whined.

"What..?"

"Ah!" Apparently, Nightmare had said a bit more than he initially intended. Seeing though as he had already said it, he decided to continue on anyways, perhaps also to regain some composure.

"Well, in this world, the role-holders are inclined to love foreigners. Although it may not happen right away, the more you interact with them, the more they will start to like you."

"What? Just what sort of sick world is this?"

"Sick? Well, regardless of what you think, that's just how things work here. This is a world where you will be loved."

"I don't want something like that though! There might be some people who do, but I'm not one of them. If this is some place where I'm supposed to be happy, then forget it. There are people who would be more suited for this place than me. Love tends to be the root of all kinds of trouble anyway."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yeah. I've heard plenty of tales involving lovers who either kill or be killed. And quite a few happen to be true. I consider myself to be part history-student, so I know this stuff. One of the world's most memorable stories was a satire that ended in tragedy, the two young lovers committing suicide for the other. I can understand things like family, friends, and sometimes even love that is a choice, but that romantic passion can cause problems for people not even in the relationship. I would rather avoid that."

"It's just the nature of the inhabitants here. You'll understand why soon enough."

Reflecting on the conversation for a moment, Elise's next move was a bit unexpexted. She held out her hand with a smile. "Well, if it can't be helped, then I wouldn't mind being friends with the people here. That's a form of love I can accept easily."

And Nightmare coughed up more blood.

* * *

_**Notes: **__Solipsism and such thinking is something along the lines of "I know my mind exists, but as for the rest of the world or anybody else…" _

_So yeah, the sickly incubus. He was kinda caught off guard, so yeah... Totally works that way. __The play referenced was Romeo and Juliet, of course. There are alot of events throughout history that involve things like lovers on the run, murder innocents for the one you love, assassinate presidents to impress your crush, kill the mistress, star-crossed lovers, and double suicide. Even the Romeo and Juliet circumstances have actually happened, though the one I heard of wasn't a suicide ending, it was running away to another country on foot but getting shot down together at the border._

_And yes, I spelled it 'wut' because that's just the way she spoke it. Understating it to make a statement. Like using terrible English to make a point._

_As always, reviews are appreciated. I grew up an artist, so I have tough skin. All comments are appreciated~_


	12. Wonderland is not a Playhouse

**Chapter 12**

**Wonderland is not a Playhouse**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

"Ah, what a beautiful day~" Elise said, yawningly. Having rest after her little misadventure was certainly something she thought of as pleasant. The sky was that of midday, with the sun high in the sky, but the weather was quite mild, a breeze to calm the sun's stare. Walking among the halls of a palace where flowers grew everywhere made the day seem even cheerier. Then a small person ran into her.

"Oopmh! Oh, Lily?"

"Ah! Sorry Elise."

"Oh, it's no problem. Are you looking for something?"

"Actually, I was looking for you! I wanted to thank you for earlier." The young girl looked up at her with big blue saucers, smiling.

_{S-so cute}_

Lily was a cute girl, practically rendering others defenseless. Regardless, Elise simply liked the twelve-year old. The girl was nice.

"It was no issue, especially since I'm stuck here. If you have any problems, you can always ask me, deal?"

"Really? Sure!" The two were just beaming sunshine at the other. Elise really did have a thing for cute children. Probably because she rarely encountered ones that seemed genuine.

_{Argh! She's just adorable, even if she is a bit older I would just love to hug her right now. Nothing like myself when I was her age… Or the kids back home… Ughhh, they're probably setting something on fire…}_

Elise did grow up quite the tomboy. And she was a mean one too, at least towards her little brother. She was still mean to him later on too. Yet all the other children assumed she was a shy, nice, shrinking violet type. Then again, she never talked, just sat in the classroom, bored. Never listening to teachers because there was no need for her to do so. She grew up with a reputation for being smart, but never really gave a damn until she made friends in middle school.

"So, you too seem to be having a very, very, fun time~" came a voice. It was that of Aria arriving with a maid. Sunny as always.

"Oh, good-day." replied Elise

"Good-day to you too~ So how are feeling today, you seem right as rain! I'm sure that everything went alright before. Well, what are you planning for today?"

_{Wow, does she breathe sometimes? She started very relaxed then everything went at high-speed…}_

"Ah, well, everything's fine, but I was wondering about exploring today. I would like to learn more information about this world, so I thought looking around would be a good idea."

Aria seemed to just stare at nothing, almost quizzically, as if thinking about something. She stood there, looking like she was about to respond but nothing happening. Lily broke the silence when she tugged at Aria's arm.

"What about the Library?"

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea, Lily~" cheered the monarch.

"Library…" Elise was reflecting back on not to long ago.

_{Do they mean the one I arrived in? It was a large, grand place, with lots of books-}_

"-but _that_ _librarian_" She thought out loud.

"Have you met the bookkeeper already?" Asked Lily.

"Yes, but he wasn't very pleasant…"

_{He was so rude in such a way! Bah! I don't like him… Then again, I suppose I do have to meet with him again, don't I? That stupid vial!}_

"Ah… You've meet that mean librarian… You know, despite the library being run by him, it does hold records for all of Wonderland. I never get to interact with him much unless I need to know something, but he's probably just overworked being the record-keeper, he does that sometimes too, you see. And you'll probably need some of the information in those dusty books, seems like they need love anyways. I think you should go! Plus you might find it fun, as there's more than just reference materials~" The queen barely even took a breath. Her speaking could be taken as impressive, and perhaps a bit idiosyncratic. Aria's face shifted when she talked as well, reflecting and emphasizing what she was saying. If only she didn't trail off so much, or get distracted by other things.

"Well, either way, you should be going then, Elise!" Lily asked the maid nearby if she could lead the elder girl in the right direction.

"I guess I'll see you later then." She waived at the two residents of the palace.

**-~:{+}****:~-**

After walking with the maid a while, the two were at least on the main floor by now. Elise didn't really like the silence today for some reason, so decided to try and chat with the maid. Perhaps to help her see the faceless peoples in a more normal light.

"Excuse me, could you answer me something?"

"Yes?"

"I'm curious. What is the relation between Aria and Lily?"

"Oh Lily is the most recent pawn of Aria's, and Aria treats her almost like a daughter at times. Other times, they're like sisters."

_{That explains her protectiveness I saw the other day…}_

One question was answered, but it was just a distraction for another thought pestering her.

"Umm, can I ask you another question?"

"What is it ma'am?"

_{Ma'am… You'd think I would be annoyed by being called that…}_

"Well, are you perhaps the maid that woke me up yesterday. You seem familiar…"

"Well… no."

_{Ooppsie. This is a bit awkward…}_

Elise begun to scan her mind to find a way to correct her mistake. She didn't like to confuse people like that, and it wasn't a situation she could brush off easily, like some other times. Apparently, she didn't have to lighten her mistake.

"But you were very close. That was my sister. I'm honestly a bit surprised that you would notice that we looked similar." The maid smiled. "Actually, the role-holders themselves can't really tell us apart, so this is definitely rare."

"I guess I don't find it that hard. There are little details that you have that can help me tell you apart. I'm an artsy person, and I'm really good with details. So I should know, I've spent three months drawing just _half_ of a face before."

"Three months?"

"Yeah, craftsmanship is a priority for me." She was practically boasting. "_Good_ art does take time!"

"If you don't mind me asking, does everyone in your world have a face?"

"Yeah. Doesn't matter if they're important or not."

"Really! That's amazing!"

"Well, it's normal for me…"

"But such a thing really doesn't happen here. If you play an important role, then you have a face. Just like that."

_{And the rest are like background extras in a movie… Perhaps they're closer to what I consider normal than this world's lead actors, since most people don't play the star.}_

"Very different from my world. People write their own stories, not act out another's script…"

_{Then again, maybe these worlds aren't so different…}_

The two arrived at the front gate, leading out towards the city. Looking up at the large metal frame, it glittered in the sun while it opened.

"You know, miss, I really like talking to you. Send you sister my regards."

* * *

_**Notes: **__Art people notice stuff. It is an amateurish mistake to mess with the details of a drawing first, but yeah… Some people just do work that way though._

_Elise does have a weakness for any child she doesn't witness committing arson. The children of her neighborhood aren't in that group…_

_And I wrote this entire thing with a splitting headache..._

_x(_

_This feels more like a breather chapter anyways, but it does have some importance!_


	13. But the Actors Must Play Their Parts

**Chapter 13**

**But the Actors Must Play Their Parts**

******-~:{+****}****:~-**

_{Maybe our worlds aren't so different. This whole role _thingy_ is just more blatant with the predetermined path… Or something like that.} _

Walking along, Elise was just thinking. She often thought whenever she walked, even spending hours alone just to pace back and forth while thinking. Something about it calmed her. She would just waste days away daydreaming and pondering, lingering on previous events when nothing was really happening. It definitely was more preferable than work. And it was probably the only thing keeping her thin, even with her metabolism, her eating habits were horrible. Now if only she could learn to keep her train of though on track.

_{Well, I guess the faceless are much closer to normal people than what I first thought. There are more of them, they seem to have normal jobs, and families, and are the majority… And not most people aren't in a position of power back home. People in power do tend see those below as more disposable. Definitely not everyone, but my boss can totally fire me at anytime.}_

Smack! Apparently, walking while deep in thought was worse for her than walking and reading. Or walking and playing a video game. Elise was inclined to become to invested in her internal thoughts to notice the world around her. She had halfway ran into a wall, actually missing the large archway leading outside the current plot.

"Wow. That sounded like it hurt."

Moaning a bit, Elise looked around, searching for the source of the comment. Up on the top of the wall was a guy with pure white hair and golden eyes. Dressed in a style that worked with most everyone else in Wonderland, but a bit untidy, revealing bandages. He seemed to be a year or two older than Elise.

"Another role-holder, huh…" she mumbled

"Hey, are you alright down there?"

Standing up, she could feel a potential headache as while holding her head. "Uhh. Yeah, I'm fine… But what are you doing up there?"

"It's because I'd rather walk up here and see what's going on rather than-" He then let out a quick yell as he was trying to stand, probably wanting to look more noticeable. The wall looked like it was deteriorating for a while, and he had aggravated it enough for it to give way where his feet were. He landed in some bushes.

"Oh, hey. Are you alright?"

Running over to where he crashed, his head lifted up, and he was relatively unharmed, save for some small scratches and all the leaves in his hair.

"-because I'd rather not walk surrounded by trees…" He groaned, but was still cheerier that Elise would have been.

"Are you sure? That probably hurt more that running into the wall."

"Don't worry about it. This, kinda happens to me a lot…"

Standing up he shook it off and grinned, plucking the foliage from his hair.

"I've never seen or heard of you before. They call me Humpty Dumpty. And who are you?"

"I'm Elise. I guess I'm going to be you're friendly neighborhood foreigner for a while."

"Wait, you're a foreigner!" Curiosity was pretty evident in his eyes. "I've never met an outsider before!"

"Guess it's safe to assume you guys don't get many of them…"

"Of course! This is a special meeting!"

"_Special meeting..?_"

_{What the hell is that supposed to mean?}_

He took her hands and shook them a bit, out of excitement. Elise was half expecting to be spun around or glomped, so used to her friends doing the same thing. It didn't happen this time around though. Partially because they were interrupted.

"Humpty! There you are!"

It was Elain. Noticing the foreigner, he stopped, surprised.

"There you are Elain. You finally caught up. Hey, what's… wrong..?"

"E-Elise? You weren't hurt earlier… Were you..?" The fawn was getting pretty upset at this point. He looked like he was on the edge of tears. Humpty and Elise were just standing, confused, though Humpty moreso.

"I'm sorry I ran away!"

"Whoa, whoa! Why are you starting to cry! And you already know Elise? Did I miss something?"

The white-haired boy was starting to get even more confused. On the other hand, Elise decided to stop the fawn-boy from crying, putting her hand his head, even though they were about the same height.

"Hey, hey. I'm not quite sure what's going on, but I'm sure it's not you're fault… I had no clue what was going on anyways… Maybe helping me now can make it up?"

"Help… What do you need help with?" Fortunately, he started to calm down.

"Well, I'm looking for the Library, and I might have forgotten where to go. I'm not very good at remembering these things. Perhaps you could draw me a map or something?" Digging in her pockets, she pulled out a ball-point pen and a sticky note pad. Taking them, he scribbled out a map, and returned the items to Elise, who smiled. "Thank you very much."

"Uh-huh. That's all well and good, but my question was never answered. When did you guys meet? I never knew that there was a foreigner here. I thought you'd mention something as cool as that to me, Elain."

"S-sorry, but I didn't really get the chance too before. You were busy with that new recipe of yours and I didn't want to bother you. You could have burnt yourself again."

"Wait, you're a cook?"

"Yep, one of the best."

"Even if you do burn yourself…" This comment got Elain a glare from Humpty, which quickly passed, probably in agreement.

_{How the hell does he manage… Or keep all of his fingers? Now that I look, there are some bandages on his hands...}_

"I'm here getting special ingredients for my latest creation. And a few seeds for the gardener too. Maybe I'll let you try one of dishes one day, though I'm best at making desserts and other baked goods."

"Well, I _do_ love baked goods. Makes me wish I could cook… I can only do simple things like putting popsicles in the freezer."

_{Hmm. guess there are a lot of things I can't do…}_

"Then you'd really need to visit then! Humpty really makes delicious cakes!" Elain seemed really happy at the thought, practically confirming the claim.

"Yep yep. I'm totally awesome at this. Either way, Elise, could you not mention you saw us in the area? It's not like it's against the rules or anything to enter territory of the opposing color, especially when it's not an official move, but we're not very liked by people loyal to Aria."

"You play for Valse!"

"Yeah, not like it's an option. Still, I'd like to get those items without much trouble, okay?"

"Alright. I guess I'll be on my way then… See you later." Waving goodbye, this just confirmed a suspicion she had.

_{They have no choice about their roles, do they…}_

* * *

_**Notes: **__I saw no point in changing Humpty's name or anything, and the Tweedles get to stay Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, so there. _

_And I couldn't have him just break and become unfixable five seconds after we meet him, so I'll just make him extremely accident prone. Plus the cook thing works. Humpty Dumpty was an egg. (And it gives plenty opportunity to harm him.)_


	14. Looking for a Big Book of Everything

**Chapter 14**

**Looking for a Great Big Book of Everything**

**-~:{+}****:~-**

Having followed the directions Elain had given to her on a piece of paper, she made her way by train towards the same flowery fields she walked past first arriving in this strange world. The world continued to get stranger for her still.

_{Hopefully, this library will have some answers for me.}_

Pushing open the large front entrance, she returned to the place she stomped out of previously. It was still grand and beautiful, the sun illuminating the circular area nicely, with warm rays.

"I must be such a bookworm then. I just love the smell of old books."

Although the library was under the care of someone, she was not going to look for his help. She had loafed about in classrooms and houses without the knowledge of people before by complete accident. Why couldn't she do that on purpose for once? She scanned the shelves, running her hand against the spines of the books. She had no clue where to start, but she wanted to simply look around at this point. The place was beautiful, and peaceful. And despite being empty, it didn't feel abandoned, it felt warm, in a sense. Of course, that was ruined after coming across a large sign.

_**If you sleep in the library**__ you may disturb other patrons if you __**snore,**__ and your unguarded belongings will be at risk of _**_theft._**_ -Thank You, The Head Librarian._

_{W-what is this? I feel like this is something I'd find off the internet…}_

"I'm going to head towards the reference section now… That sign just killed my happiness among these books…"

Despite her tone, she did find it amusing, and certainly would have loved it if she had internet here. Thing is, she didn't, and the sign reminded her of who else was probably here. She found herself passing through the very bottom of the large circle, with the balconies of various levels seen making up a good three-fourths of the circle, the rest being a wall with windows, ladders, and bookshelves. The base area was even two steps lower that the rest of the first floor, just to emphasize the area. Looking up and around, Elise didn't notice any signs of life until she ran into someone.

"Eh!"

"Hello again, Tenniel…" The librarian seemed just as annoyed by her presence as he was on her last visit. "So _what_ are you doing here in my library _now?_"

"I came here at the urging of Aria, if you must know." She spat back. She was really getting a bit tired of this librarian. "I'm supposed to be finding some information about this 'game' I found myself stuck in."

"You became part of the game?"

"Yeah. I took Lily's place. It's only until I fill this…" Pulling out the vial, she decided to carry it around with her as a precaution, and perhaps to make him comply more with the fact she was stuck here. Less arguing the better. Her little ploy didn't work.

"That's… That's the potion of hearts… _Why on Earth_ did you drink that if you were trying to get back to your world?"

"Hey, that wasn't my fault! I was… _tricked_…"

_{Damn, I hate admitting that I was bested…}_

He let out an exasperated sigh. "What a stupid girl…"

"I already told you, I was tricked! I was in a life or death situation and the Red Queen told me that this would help me!"

"The Red Queen?" A bit of a suspicion flavored his words.

"Regardless, I'm going to need to read up a bit about, _anything_ about this game I still need to know, and maybe a bit about the potion… Which reminds me. You haven't introduced yourself."

"What?"

"You haven't introduced yourself. If interacting with you will help me get home, then you might as well tell me your name."

Grumbling, he complied. "Roland Schuyler"

"Alright, then I'm Elise Tenniel. Nice to meet you." She swallowed as much contempt that she could, and held out her hand. They shook hands.

"Well, I suppose I'll have to lead you towards the correct section."

**-~:{+}****:~-**

Apparently, Elise was terrible at research. Not because she didn't find the information, not even because she hated research. Elise actually enjoyed learning new things and liked reading for information, but her scattered mind caused her to read the next chapter, and the next chapter, and the next. Without something to calm her mind down, she kept reading information that she had utterly no use for. It was quite impressive how easily she could digest and analyze the facts, but it really was more-or-less useless. Roland had left her to work on her own not long after he lead her to the proper section, and returned to find her under the table stacked high with books.

"Did you already go through that many?"

"Yep. Reading one about the Castle of Hearts' architecture now." Elise was very nonchalant about the whole thing.

"Wait, you're _reading_ it? Not skimming it? Plus what doest the architecture have to do with anything?"

"_Uhh_… I dunno. But it's interesting."

"You've seriously read all of these?"

"More-or-less, yeah."

"Did you even _write_ any notes?"

"Why would I do that if it's for my own reference? My mind should be able to hold the more striking information, which is probably going to be the stuff that matters anyways." She spoke with such a fact-of-the-matter attitude, it made Roland feel even more annoyed.

"Admittedly, that _is_ impressive, but _useless_. Did you already forget what you came for?"

"Ah- _Oh_, you're right! How long have I been sidetracked like this!"

"How am I supposed to know? I wasn't watching everything you've been reading up to this point. I have a job to do."

"How do you do your job when you look like you're all alone?" she questioned.

"Well, it helps when people aren't scattering books they don't even need all over the aisle." He retorted.

"Do people even come to this library?" Sarcasm crept into her voice. She was trying to antagonize him again.

"It rare, but I _do_ get a few patrons, though they're often annoying, and just trying to find some way to get ahead or cheat…" He readjusted his glasses. "Well, hurry up then. You can't take forever here. Plus I'll have to put those books away when you're done." With that he left, probably to do more work, whatever that was.

_{This game the world plays… It really doesn't seem like everyone likes it. I guess people have little use to come here. I wonder if he likes being the librarian, but I guess that's his role. I read that this is neutral territory, and he is the only neutral role-holder here… hmm… Even though the world isn't a theater, the play still has to go on, doesn't it? Whether they like it or not, it seems to be irrelevant. It all seems, kinda, __**sad**__…}_

After a while, the time period changed directly to night, and he decided to check on this foreigner. What he found was a much cleaner table than earlier, with only three books left on it instead. Elise had decided to put the books she finished back herself. It wasn't too unusual for her to do such things, she always wiped the tables and stacked the dishes at her seat at restaurants out of pure habit. Still, she was tired, and decided to use an open text for a pillow. She liked the smell of the book anyways.

"Hey! Wake up! Don't use a book as a pillow like that!" Roland practically slapped her on the back of the head.

"Ow! That's not how you wake someone up!" Rubbing her head, she wondered why the library was darker than before.

"Time period's changed. It's night and I told you that you couldn't spend too much time here, idiot."

"Night!_ Seriously!_ I have to get back! Ohh… Where do these books go again!" She tried to gather her things and place the books back on the proper shelf. "damnit, damnit,_ damnit_…" Elise kept whispering to herself.

After watching her scramble around for a bit, Roland thought something over.

"_Wait._" Sighing a bit, it was one of exasperation. "You might as well stay here for the night. But only until the period changes to something… _brighter._ From what I've seen of you, you'd probably run into a tree during the day."

"Oh, you're just _so_ kind." She replied sarcastically. Though she sorely remembered missing the giant archway and running into a wall earlier today.

"If you don't want to stay then fine. Get lost in the middle of the woods during night. Don't mind me if you get attacked by wolves or bears or something. I'm not sure what lives out there."

_{Ah… He __**does**__ have a point. It's not like I __**know**__ where I'm going during the __**day**__ in this world. I even used a map to get here.}_

"_Fine_, I'll take your offer."

"Alright then, there's a spare room on the top floor." Grinning a bit, "Hope you don't mind the walk." It was a five story building. At least they were already by the stairs on the second floor, but still.

* * *

_**Notes: **__It's difficult to not have them argue at this point right now… So far, everytime I have them in the same room I imagine them arguing. I think it's entertaining. I think the fighting could be why chapters with him in it are a bit longer. _

_This also hints that the librarian does have some sense of humor. Just look at that sign, would you not blog it or something?_


	15. Your Door was Open

**Chapter 15**

**Your Door was Open**

**-~:{****+}****:~-**

_{Stairs, stairs, and more stairs! Ugh, this is worse that school. Hell, everyone refers to it as the "Prison School". Actually, I remember it was designed by a guy who designs prisons…}_

Elise was basically exhausted when she reached an emptier area around the back of the top floor. She often liked to at least claim that she recovers from tiredness quickly, but it was just lying, and a bit of acting. Although not too obvious, she was out of shape. Roland was pretty entertained watching her weaken as they went up the stairs.

"Hmm. You alright there? You seem a little tired." He was trying to feign innocence, but he wasn't trying very hard with his acting.

"Pfft. I'm _fine_. Just _dandy_…"

_{Why does he have to act like such a bastard… "Inclined to love me" my ass!}_

At least she caught some of her breath before speaking again. "Though I do wonder why the place you live in is all the way up here."

"Well, it's out of the way, so less likely to be disturbed. It's also easier to see some things from the top floor that on lower floors." His expression shifted into a smirk when he motioned off to the side. "Plus it's right by the lift."

_{Lift? What the hell!}_

"You have _got _to be kidding me!" She had a look of surprise at this. Which turned into annoyance. Turning around and pointing a finger at the librarian, he just gave a small chuckle. "What are you trying to do? Kill me with exercise!"

_{And he even bothers with an expression other than a scowl…}_

Regaining his composure, he just shook his head, and gestured towards the door. "Here, just take the room on the left."

The door by the lift lead into a room was a bit on the larger end, but seemed small relative to the grander scale of the library. It also was pretty crowded, probably serving as a combination of kitchen, dining room, and a parlor like study, with even more books near the other end. There were other doors, presumably leading to bedrooms and such, with one open to reveal even more books. Evidence that Roland took his duty seriously, and probably enjoyed the book part, at the very least.

"Well, are you just going to stand in the doorway until your legs give out? Really, have a seat already." At this point, he sighed and Elise scrambled out of his path, heading towards the room specified earlier. She didn't quite make it when she heard a grumbling noise.

"Really, did the stairs take that much out of you?"

"I-I didn't have anything to eat for a while, now that I think about it…"

Sighing, he practically pushed her into a seat and began to busy himself making tea. Elise had found it interesting to watch, with herself staring before it was placed in front of her.

"Drink this. It should keep you're stomach quiet for a while."

"Uh, Thank you."

The beverage had an interesting taste, then again she never had any tea other than sweet iced tea and bubble tea, so wasn't much of a tea drinker. She quite liked it though.

"I've never had this kind tea before… It's pretty yummy."

Something about her word choice amused the librarian, but he shook it off.

"What, is tea uncommon where you're from?"

"Uhh, not exactly. It's common in a lot of places, but where I grew up, it's kinda unusual, except for iced tea."

"Hmm. Well, I can't say I know much about you're world. But I did you find out anything _useful_ about this world?"

"Err-"

"You mean to tell me that you didn't learn anything important… You're not very good at this, are you?" Exasperated that someone was just pointlessly in his library, she tried to come up with some information.

"I did learn something about there being other countries!"

"Other countries... Well, there are other countries, but the Land of Mirrors is separated from them by the Mountains of Division in one direction, the Endless Sea making up the rest of the borders."

_{Mountains of Division? Endless Sea? Whoever came up with these names isn't very creative.}_

"Do people travel between countries often?"

"It's not unheard of, but uncommon. And it's near impossible for role-holders to just get up and have a vacation somewhere else whenever they feel like it. There are rules to follow..."

A bell on the wall sounded. There were bells meant to alert him of visitors when he wasn't in main library. He likely wasn't up here often anyways except to sleep and such. "Who could be wandering out here in the dark? I'll be back, just don't mess with anything."

About to head out, the sound of the lift working could be heard. Roland had an annoyed look on his face and stood in the open doorway, arms crossed.

_{Does he know who's here? Seems like it…}_

"And just what were you sent here to find _now?_"

Stepping out of the shadows, Elise jumped and nearly fell out of her seat when she saw who it was.

"The Red Knight!"

"That foreigner!"

Both were equally surprised by the presence of the other. Roland, not caring much for letting them sort out what was going on, decided to cut straight to the point. "Read, what are you doing in my library while it's dark out?" Unfortunately, he was blatantly ignored.

"You- you tried to kill me!"

"Well you were interfering with my job! You and that damn White Knight!"

"And I wasn't going to let a little kid get hurt!"

"And you should learn to stay out of affairs that don't concern you!"

"_tch_… **Stop yelling in my library!**"

* * *

_**Notes: **__This was a bit shorter than intended. I'm trying to give each chapter some significance, or give some foreshadowing at least. So, the return of the Red Knight then. Time to see what he's like in a less combative situation, shall we..._

_As always, reviews are appreciated._


	16. Infallible Babble

**Chapter 16**

**Infallible Babble**

**-~:{+****}****:~-**

"**Stop yelling in my library!**"

Roland was not in a good mood. Not one bit, with all the yelling. Though what annoyed him most was being ignored to his face, which is exactly what the two visitors had done. At least he was finally able to silence them, giving each a death glare.

"Now, I'll ask again. Why are you here?"

"I'm here for the Red King again. His Majesty was requesting a certain book, and he also sends back a few volumes he borrowed earlier." The knight handed three books with a slip of paper to their proper owner, who skimmed the note. He seemed cautious about the message.

"Hmm. Alright then. I suppose this is none of my concern to question." The small stack of books was handed to Elise. "Put these on the desk over there. Read, just stay here until I find it…"

The librarian pulled out a ring of old keys and made his way to another part of the library. Elise did as she was told and placed the books on the only empty area the desk had. It was surrounded by books and covered with papers and notes. Despite being cluttered, it did seem organized, if nothing else. Either way, it was none of her business. Sitting back down at the table, she remembered the other guest in the library, now facing Faris Read.

"Hmph. This is unusual… What exactly are you doing here anyways, girlie?"

"It's none of you're business. And don't call me _girlie_. Name's Elise, if you must know."

_{This is awkward… I really didn't see this coming.}_

They glared at each other. Understandably, this was uncomfortable. It wasn't everyday she had to sit down with someone who tried to kill her just yesterday.

The Knight mumbled a bit to himself, thinking aloud. "Is everyone in your world like this?"

"Like _what?_"

"Er, well… I guess- nevermind. It's not important anyways. Just thinking to myself."

"Seriously. What is it!"

"Hmm. _Prying_ could be the right word. And perhaps getting involved in things that don't concern you could count too. Or attracting attention. Lots of people have heard about you already."

"I've already become that known to people?"

"It's not everyday we get a foreigner. Besides, you were causing a stir."

"Well, I couldn't just let a kid go out there like that…" Thinking, she started to soften up. "I came to this library to figure out what I need to do, even if the librarian has an insufferable attitude…" She really didn't like being in a place without having some background knowledge.

_{Maybe I shouldn't have gotten involved in this game. It's not my place to mess with their affairs like that.}_

"Though I do find it interesting that you're here so late."

"I could say the same thing about you. You even arrived in the dark."

"Because people don't like to go about in the dark. Still, I would have thought Roland would have kicked you out… Unless it has something to do with the books." He rested his chin on his palm, thinking.

"The books?"

"Yeah. He cares a lot about the books in this library. Visitors don't stop by often, since it's too much hassle, so it seems like he only has these books. Plus, it's his job to take care of them, and he hates it when hard work goes to waste."

_{So that's why. He's still annoying, but things kinda make sense now. It was probably putting the books back, or even bothering to read them instead..? I don't know…}_

The conversation was ended with the opening of a door. There was an old tome in the hands of the librarian. With a sigh, he also took out a piece of paper, placing it behind the front cover.

"There. Bring it back soon, and make sure he doesn't use it as a pillow."

Taking the item, this Knight couldn't help but make more mental notes aloud. "That took longer than usual. Isn't this from the section right down the hall?"

"I had to double check something. Are you done here?"

"Actually, Her Majesty would probably become upset at me if I return during nighttime-"

"No."

"Why not? You'd be fine outside for awhile, unlike this girl." He spoke, pointing at Elise, much to her annoyance. It was deja vu to her. Reminded her of a boy at her school who liked to keep making jab at everyone, but it was obvious he was just kidding around, even if he would aggravate someone's OCD. He expected people to poke back, unlike the librarian, who just seemed sour.

"Oh, _you're just too kind_, Mr. Schuyler." Elise spat back, with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"But didn't you call him insufferable earlier?" From the way he said that, one could tell he didn't catch the sarcasm in her comment, even though it was heavy with it. This knight didn't really get verbal irony too well, for some unknown reason.

"_Insufferable?_ Must be the best guest I've ever had. So much that I'm tempted to let you wander out in the darkness of the woods."

Elise rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest. "Because I'm sure you get bucketloads of them."

"And you're a wonderful reminder as to why."

_{What… I should have taken my chances with the woods.}_

The Red Knight stood from his seat, a little unnerved by the situation. "Okay, okay. Maybe we're all a bit tired. I'll just get going now. Seems much more worth it than staying here with people like you."

"People like _who!_" The two yelled at Faris in unison, this knight waving while he quickly made his escape, slamming the door behind him. Gritting his teeth, Roland wasn't too happy someone slammed the door like that in his library. He made his way to his study in the other room. While he started to organize some more books, Elise decided to get some sleep and headed to the small room mentioned earlier. Her reaction to the room was a slight slouch. It was filled with bookshelves, like every other room in the building. She loved books and reading, but she couldn't fathom how many volumes were in this building.

_{Damn. Are all the books in the world somewhere in this place?}_

Sitting on the bed, she took off her shoes and socks, placing them on the floor. Since she didn't have any nightclothes, she figured there was no point in changing, and just removed her scarf and jacket, slipping her hairpins in her pocket. There was a large window at the head of the bed, and moonlight crept past the curtains. Even though she was tired, she couldn't calm her mind enough to rest. It didn't surprise her much, but it happened often, so she found it annoying. All it did was warrant a sigh as the dark-haired girl stared out the window.

_{This world is beautiful… I've never seen anything like it…}_

The scene from the library on the hill gave a wonderful view of the country, with the rolling hills, brooks, the sea, the mountains, the palaces. But it made her feel a bit homesick thinking of it, for she had always wished to see more of her world, back when she sat by the window on a rainy day. This was beyond expectation.

**-~:{+****}****:~-**

"Hey, Elise. What'cha doing?"

Elise was sitting by the glass doors that lead out to the main parking lot of the school. People were leaving left and right, trying to get home on a rainy day, and this little box between the cafeteria and outside was where the group of friends waited a bit afterschool either for rides or for the congestion of cars to clear enough. Elise had gym classes for her last class hour, so she was first to arrive here, waiting for everybody else. Aileen, a girl with dark red hair and glasses, had just caught up with her.

"Just drawing, as usual."

"Looks like you're scribbling over a drawing…" said the freckled red head, snatching the sketchbook from her friend.

"Hey! Why do you always do that? I don't impede upon your sketchbook."

"But I want to see what you're drawing. Besides, you know I do this with everyone anyways."

Blowing a tuff of hair out of her face, Elise just gave a silent, but annoyed agreement, shaking her head. "I'm trying to come up with thumbnail sketches for something in C-Bass's class, but I don't know what theme I'll use."

"Well, aren't you the person who prides themselves on being able to throw out any kind of creative shit anytime?"

"Yeah, but I think I've drawn enough squids made out of clocks for one year. I _killed_ my hand doing that one."

"Hurr… Maybe you can find inspiration from something simple… Let me think…" She started pacing back and forth in front of her dark-haired friend. Aileen was humming some sort of tune and stroking an invisible beard. Just another day with these two. "Why don't you think of six impossible things before breakfast. My mom told me to do that when I was little, and I never stopped!"

"Hmm… I dunno. I don't really like that idea-"

"Why not!"

"_Because_, then I'd have to think of something _im_possible."

"Huh? That's kinda the _point_."

"And that's the _problem_."

"Ehh… I don't get it?"

Elise just sighed, dropping her forehead in her hand. "_Anyways-_ Where _is_ your sister, hmm? Can't leave without her, ya know."

* * *

_**Notes: **__This was a bit longer, I just hope the dialogue didn't drag on too much. I don't feel too used to balancing it with other things yet. I've been working on too many comics, I suppose. But yeah that Red Knight doesn't get sarcasm, Elise and Roland may be more similar than they think, and Elise doesn't like to come up with six impossible things because that means accepting that they're impossible. (come on, she is in another world!)_

_With the chapter title, I was kinda reminded by the Grand List of Console RPG Cliches, #101. Or the Law of Productive Gullibility (Ruby Rule). Whatever you want to call it._


	17. Think of Six Impossible Things

**Chapter 17**

**Think of Six Impossible Things**

**-~:{+****}****:~-**

"Not everyday I see your face, librarian. Normally you don't get much sleep."

The silver-haired incubus was floating above man with glasses who had entered his dream realm.

"Gottschalk. Here to explain what a foreigner is doing in Wonderland perhaps?" Irritation was obvious in his voice.

"You know, maybe you could try to be a bit friendlier?"

"Not likely."

"But you're willing to offer her a place to stay for the night?"

"_T-That_ was just because she'd probably get lost in the woods or something…"

Nightmare chuckled, reading his thoughts. "And she put the books back. That's a small little thing to care about. Though I do agree that she would likely get lost."

Giving the incubus a scowl, Roland shook his head. Not much complaining about it now. The girl was likely asleep at this point. "So what is she doing in Wonderland anyway? You're the roleholder who watches the borders. Shouldn't you stop people from simply crossing the border?"

"Well, it's rare foreigners even make it close to the border. The previous foreigner to be brought to this world did need some, _guidance_."

"You mean she was _smuggled_. Surprised you and that rabbit were forgiven so easily for bringing that girl." The bespeckled man rolled his eyes with the comment. "But what of Tenniel? I doubt she just waltzed across the border like that."

"Hmm. She seems to have a fairly open mind. I suppose anything is possible… Perhaps it's _relative_?" He seemed amused at the last statement, getting a confused expression from Roland.

"What's possible and impossible isn't relative."

"I can't claim to know all the secrets of the universe here. And regardless of your opinion, she's already arrived, and needs to fill that vial of hers, so I would focus what's happening now."

**-~:{+****}****:~-**

The students had gathered in one of the three art classrooms. This area of the school building was always bustling with the more creative, artistic, electives. Strange, how this hallway was almost an offshoot of the school's "math corner." It was a critique day. Something Elise both loved, yet it made her worry to no end. Not because she worried about her own artwork. She was confident in her skills, yet was self critical enough to be surprised when people _didn't _notice major issues with her work. Art classes were something she once expected to be fun, filled with people that she could agree with, the people that weren't trying to be either different or normal. She knew that there were plenty that "slipped through the cracks" as she saw it, but things didn't go quite as she expected.

"I like the composition of this piece. The colors are very well done and the craftsmanship is wonderful- a very high level of skill- but what is the meaning behind this piece? The message." Violet was in her class, and was bothering to give people to scorn her a proper critique. This girl never seemed to retaliate, and instead acted like a proper artist, always asking the right questions. The questions the students never have the answer to.

"Well the message is traveling, of course."

"But that was the prompt, wasn't it? Anyone here can say that. I don't mean the theme or concept. That was a given. What is the _meaning_ behind it."

A girl in the class interrupted the conversation. "Well, it doesn't have to have a meaning like that. Can we move on now?" This girl wasn't trying to be mean, but she seemed annoyed at Violet asking the same question to every student to be critiqued so far. A group of students snickered, as the teacher spoke up.

"Alright then. Who hasn't gone next…" He scanned his clipboard covered in sticky notes and glanced at the class. "Why don't you go, Vivi?" Violet responded to her nickname. This teacher, called "Thorny" by students, was a laid-back, mellow man, and often used students' nicknames if they already had one.

Elise tried cheer her friend on. "Don't worry Vii. You're piece is amazing."

_{I do love her piece. I'm a bit envious. I'm terrible at adding such strong meaning. I can add meaning to a piece, but most of the time I don't even realize it… It's like it's subconscious. She knows exactly what's she's going to do. And the story is always powerful, and very human- if that's the right word… If only she wasn't so self-critical.}_

She placed the piece on the board, supporting it with pushpins, careful not to stab the paper. It was a piece of winding roads and a person traveling on them. The road had gone many which ways, from the background, to upside-down, to crumbling, to looping. And there were multiple forms of the same person, holding a map, each version of this person drawn in an entirely different style. The meaning of this piece was the journey people travel on throughout their lives. How they change and can't settle upon a form or style, yet many things about them stay the same, as the character's clothes did despite the drawing style. The colours were bright, and popped, the drawing of the character in the foreground had no colour, however. Elise wasn't sure if that was just because she couldn't think of another style, or wanted to make it pop out from the background, but something about it made her wonder. If people can add meaning into art without intending to do so, what of this?

The other students, although trying to be "nice" when called upon, the same two sets of students just gossiped and snickered. Elise was skilled at keeping a calm face, but her blood begun to boil when she heard some of their conversation.

_{What kind of art class is this! You don't make fun of an illustration because it's an actual art piece! All art has meaning, or a story, or emotions, or just, something. That something. That something that separates art from craft. Why are they making fun of it because this has meaning and thought and feeling? Don't they understand that many of their works are just extremely skilled craft and not art. They think they understand what art is, but it's not just drawing a hyper realistic face. That may be one of the farthest things from what is art… Art doesn't exist to be pretty. It exists for itself. To express. Why do I always feel sad when I see one of Vii's serious works…}_

Violet cried at lunch that day, cursing and sad. None of the critiques for later assignments were verbal.

**-~:{+****}****:~-**

The sky was bright again. Elise didn't feel like she got much sleep at all, then again, she rarely got a proper amount of sleep. She was a bit surprised she had a decent amount the previous nights here. Readying herself to leave, the girl stepped out of the room, and noticed that the study filled with unsorted books was still open. Approaching, she saw someone at the desk there, head down, sleeping.

_{So, he's the type person who works till he sleeps? Figures. He must really love these books, considering what Faris said. I wonder if this job is important…}_

She let out a sigh, seeming a bit amused.

_{But I guess that doesn't matter. I don't want to just leave, but I don't want to wake him up. Doesn't seem like he rests as often as he should…}_

The dark haired girl came up with an idea. She had a pen in her pocket, and she doubted that he would miss a little piece of paper. Besides, she was a little fidgety from not drawing.

_{Welp. Nothing's better practice than drawing from life. They'd never let me into art school without something from life. Even if I decided to be a potter they'd ask me if I could draw. Of course, I can't sculpt at all anyways.}_

Her eyes barely looked at the paper until she was almost complete. She was supposed to be drawing what she saw anyways, and that wasn't on the paper prior. If it was, that would defeat the entire purpose of the illustration. After finishing her work, the sheet was left on the desk, and she crept out the door, heading down the leftward path.

When Roland woke up, he readjusted his glasses and saw the message placed on his desk.

_Thinking of six impossible things before breakfast is a bit stupid, but maybe thinking of something improbable instead could be better. Might give it a higher likelihood of occurring. So, **one**, I'll leave you with a **Thank You**, seeing as you're not as bad as I first thought, though being friendlier would help. **Two**, don't work yourself so much, it'll be the death of you. And **three**, you should finish the list, as I'm too lazy to do so._

"Is this drawing supposed to remind me to sleep at night or something? Plus I think she just screwed up on her own list. Strange girl..."

* * *

_**Notes: **__Yeah, another memory of her's. And art rant. Personally, I do see this all the time even with supposedly advanced art students. They don't even have a proper concept of art. And don't use the excuse of surrealism or dada. The meaning __**is**__ no set meaning. Which is kinda confusing, but if you think about it, it makes perfect sense after you understand it properly. It's still expression. There is a thin line between art and craft, and although I find nothing wrong with craft, and you should need some sort craftsmanship in artwork, honestly believing pure craft is art can be a big mistake. Or at least in my mind, so there's my little rant of the day._

_And yes, twas a doodle of him sleeping. It doesn't take that long to sketch out a person's face, even in pen. I do it all the time in about 5 minutes during class when people aren't looking, so don't think it took that long._

_Plus, she did kinda screw up her own list. She stated what happened, not what's improbable. (Or did she? *strokes nonexistent beard*)_


	18. Tick Tock, Goes the Clock

**Chapter 18**

**Tick Tock, Goes the Clock**

**-~:{+****}****:~-**

"Well, that was useless… I should really learn focus. I don't have many other leads home, except this vial…" She thought aloud, walking along. The night was so short, and the day was so bright. Her eyes stung slightly from the light hitting her tired eyes, then she stopped suddenly. "Oh, that's right. There's that Alice girl. How did I forget that so easily?"

_{Wait… She's in another county though. I can't navigate, and I still have to fill up the vial. Damn…}_

Looking up at the blue sky, it made her a bit dizzy and strained her eyes even more. She didn't like it when the sky didn't have a single cloud, bird, plane, or anything else. It was too expansive, seemingly endless, and that just made her dizzy. Her eyes seemed to do that whenever something looked so deep yet so empty. That's why she liked evenings the best. Wasn't much else for her to do, however, walking along the flowery path. She seemed to have a tendency to trail off when spaced out.

"Careful!"

Elise snapped out of her trance to see someone else, kneeling near the side of the path. She wasn't going to run into him, actually, she was facing slightly away from him. Looking down at her feet, she saw nothing extraordinary that she should avoid, just the edge of the flat grass.

"If you're not careful, you'll step on the flowers."

His hair was dark, and for some reason, it made her think of soil. Must have been the mention of plants or something. She did take honors biology freshman year, digging around in the local soil for extra credit. One of those useless facts she remembered was that it was called drummer silty clay loam, or something along those lines. If only she cared for gardening.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention." Elise readjusted herself, firmly in the center of the path. "I lose track of where I'm going from time to time."

_{It's another roleholder. Wonder which side he's on?}_

"You, you're that foreigner that people have been chatting about…" Unlike some of the others, he didn't look too impressed. He leaned a bit closer to her, as if trying to figure what all of the fuss was about. "Hm. I don't get it? You don't seem to special. You have two arms, two legs, a head, and so on."

"Ah ha…" She stepped back a bit. This girl didn't like it when strangers entered her personal space bubble like that. "So, just who are you? You must be a roleholder."

"Oh, I'm just a gardener. I'm Landon."

"Elise… So do you take care of these flowers?"

"Not these. I like to see how they're doing from time to time, but these are wild, and have been around the library as long as anyone can recall. They're quite resilient, despite they're appearance."

"Hnn. That's really cool. My kind of flower, I suppose." Elise cocked her head slightly, staring at the flowers, seemingly endless. She enjoyed flowers, but she wasn't fond of actually gardening herself. Too much hassle and she grew up hating outside during the summer for the unbearably hot and humid summers. Her mother was quite the opposite though, often forcing her outside, to tend to the tomatoes out back.

Still, wondering, she was hesitant to ask who this gardener was. "Who do you work for?"

"I maintain the gardens for the Red Queen."

_{Another person working for the Queen Valse, then… I'm still not sure if I should see them as enemies or not. But I suppose a person who tends to flowers can't be all bad. Even if some environmentalists tend to be assholes- not that I have anything against mother nature.}_

Lowering to see the flowers better, she sat on the path. "There are so many flowers here. Tiger-lilies, roses, daisies, violets… I'm surprised they thrive so well out in the middle of nowhere like this. They seem so neat for a random field."

"I agree, but I still find it interesting. Do you have a favorite type of flower?"

"Uhh, well, I guess not… I dunno. I do like lots of different flowers. I guess my top favorites would have to be the lotus, magnolia, bellflowers, primroses, honeysuckle, roses, lilies, and the forget-me-not. Those are the ones I like to draw most… Oh, and those cactus flowers that only bloom at night."

"Uh huh… So you base them by how much you draw them?"

"Hey, I'm an art person. It's kinda what I do." she snapped back. "And what about you? Got any preferences for a particular plant?"

"Not specifically. Though I like more fragile flowers."

_{Fragile flowers? I would think that they might be more of a hassle. Then again, I'm no flower expert.}_

Elise was curious about flowers. They had always seemed important to people. They were gifts, decorations, messages, a hobby, even medicine, and many other things to people. Plus, she enjoyed drawing them. Organic shapes were her forte, geometric artwork often causing her to be at a loss of ideas. But organic shapes flowed onto the paper. Still, her main subjects tended to be people, no matter how much she drew flowers and other objects. Funny how a majority of famous works depict people, as if the height of artistic talent requires and understanding of how humans work. One thing was certain though, Elise's mind trailed off. Her train of thought was hard to keep on track, and it wandered around, staring at the flowers, fidgeting with the leaves.

"Don't plants can scream in agony…" She thought out loud. Elise gained a liking to thinking aloud, with a nonchalant disposition. "They just scream at such a high frequency that nobody can hear them."

"…what? What are you talking about?"

"Eh? Oh, guess I was just thinking out loud again."

"Is that a… normal thing?" He seemed a tad confused. Oddly enough, to Elise, this made him seem like the most normal person here. At least to what she would place in the category "normal".

_{A normal response, hm? Hadn't gotten that from anyone else since I'd arrived here.}_

Regardless, she decided to change the topic to a more what was probably a more comfortable subject. "I-I've never seen this many flowers in one place before. I've been out in the countryside before, but those were all farms with crops like corn."

"Really?"

Elise let out a sigh. "Nope. I haven't ever been in field of flowers like this. I haven't been in a real forest before coming to this world, and the cities here are different than the ones I'm familiar with." Her voice wasn't quite sad, but seemed disappointed. She had an average life up till now, and dreamed big, but rarely ever tried to do much. Elise was too indecisive with things. Opinionated, yet indecisive. Couldn't even choose one favorite flower.

"Just what kind of world are you from?" Again, he sounded a bit baffled. He must have been so used to these things that it was hard to imagine a place without something close.

Elise was amused by his reaction. "Hmm… A world with people in it. Same as here. Really, did you expect anything else? People are people. You said so yourself that I look like any other person."

_{Seems totally normal. Same response I would expect from a "normal" person back home if I said similar things.}_

"Still, I like these flowers. Simple, pretty, and I'd like to draw these. I kinda wonder if different flower lead different lives, maybe? Look at that! I'm starting to ramble again." Picking herself up, she dusted her skirt and socks. They were dustier than expected. Probably hasn't rained in a while.

"I don't think it's rambling. I suppose it's good to think about little things." Shifting his weight back and forth on his feet, Landon looked like he was thinking hard about this. "I don't know if the flowers live differently than each other besides what nature intended, but it seems nice to be a flower. Less things to worry about. You could just flutter in the wind. You won't need to worry with things like being replaced. It doesn't really matter."

"Again with the being replaced thing…" Getting sick and tired of hearing about _replacement_ Elise cut him off. This whole idea getting repeated over and over by most people here made her restless. She was sick and tired of hearing people constantly mull over something that wasn't simply true. Not to her it wasn't.

"Lucky little foreigner. You don't have to live the same as us."

"Wha-? What do you mean by that?"

_{Is he trying to taunt me, or is he being literal?}_

"You mean the game, don't you? You'd be right that I honestly don't get it. What's up with this whole 'role' thing anyways? And everybody keeps moping about being replaceable, when that's just not how things work!" The dark-haired girl started to get worked up at this point, but before she could think of more to say, she was cut off.

"Yes. It is." With that he left Elise to stand alone on the path towards white territory.

_{J-Just what the hell was that? He just rebuked everything I said without explanation and left!}_

Still, the girl didn't choose to follow the gardener, and just went on her way.

**-~:{+****}****:~-**

Getting off the train, the foreigner was glad she arrived at the correct station, not far from where she met Humpty Dumpty. She vaguely remembered where she was going from the first arrival. It was lucky too, seeing as certain lines were only one way, so she would have been truly lost if it was the wrong path to take. Even more fortunate, a known face was there to meet her, just as depressed as last time, however.

"There you are. We've been wondering why you took so long to get back."

"Sorry Edwin. I was sidetracked and had to stay longer than I intended… Were you going to fetch me or something?"

"Well, Aria was worried about whether you'd arrive back safely. I had nowhere else to be, so she sent me… Come on, she's wanted to have tea with you…"

With a sigh, as one would expect of him, he walked alongside the wall surrounding the city, Elise close behind. And as usual for her, the train of though in her head was miles away from it's track. Her frustration at Landon had subsided a bit, and she begun to wonder exactly what he meant by his words. Although she claimed to never understand most things, she still found this world to be a mystery. A mystery found by a curious person. A sudden shiver went down her spine, disturbing her trance. She noticed Edwin stop in front of her. A short distance away she could see a person who looked as if he was some sort of traveller, with bags and walking clothes. Another faceless, but he was different. He lay on the ground, unmoving, covered in blood. Elise gulped in an attempt to calm down, and scanned the scene, not moving from her spot, distracting herself by looking for details, any details. His clothes looked worn, his bags were empty, and there were trademarks that looked like there were a wagon that wasn't here. She digested the information, but she dare not move closer alone, as Edwin just watched stationary and silent.

_{What happened to this man? Are there bandits in the woods here? And right outside the city walls? Should I go help..?}_

Even if she wanted to move, her body wouldn't let her. The brunette looked on, curiously. She didn't like this. Observing the scene, shadows approached the body. And to her surprise, the body faded, leaving only a timepiece in it's place. These dark figures took the clock, and left. She still refused to move, processing what had happened.

_{…w-what...?}_

Silence. It didn't feel like silence, as her mind was trying to understand. It was that feeling one gets when they don't realize the silence, as their mind is too loud.

"You were bound to find out eventually…" Taking her wrist, he forced her to move, or else she would have forgotten that she had limbs, dragging her towards the city gates. She was scared, but not because of the events that took place before her. Realizing this, the worry just mounted. That pang of morbid curiosity that overrides normal fear. A fascination. An oddity. It was unusual. Unpleasant. Even unwholesome.

* * *

_**Notes: **__I think my tendency to ramble when speaking is seeping into my writing… But I think I'm getting the hang of this. And I've been writing longer chapters._

_Don't worry, this isn't the last of the gardener. I'll add more to him as we go along._

_Yes, Elise is a midwestern girl. She's loves her internets and a bustling pace, but she's quite used to the country too, but she's not a country girl. I thought it would be easier for me to write this sort of background, since I'm in the midwest right now… _

_And some plants do send signals of pain or dismay when damaged. Also, science/psychology and personal experience has taught me that some people are environmentalists because they're assholes who want to prove to themselves that they're not that terrible. Either way, someone's trying to save the planet, I suppose._

_As always, reviews and feedback is always appreciated. I won't bite_


	19. Schadenfreude, Envy, and Mudita

**Chapter 19**

**Schadenfreude, Envy, and Mudita**

**-~:{+****}****:~-**

The dark-haired girl walked in a daze. She felt that strange sensation where everything felt almost in third person. The tactile nerves in her wrist barely responded to how the rook dragged her throughout the gardens of the White Queens palace. This _outsider_ had just witnessed something, **wondrous**. Wonder can be a curiosity or a doubt. And Elise _wondered_. It was remarkable how entrenched her mind became, the indecisive girl, incapable of focus. But she knew herself. She wouldn't accept it, but she knew it. Her hand slipped out of her escort's grip, eyes staring blankly at a glassy pond. Still and reflective.

"You were probably going to find out eventually…" The tone of voice was undeniable. Edwin's voice carried a sad truth. "Our hearts are clocks…"

_{Clocks. When they die they stop ticking. And…}_

"…And when we die, they can be repaired. When our role is vacant, someone else is given a face and takes on the duties."

Eyes shot up. Elise didn't know if she should have felt appalled by this, or accepting. She didn't even know how to respond. Where those shadows like ghosts? Trainwreck syndrome. That's what it is. Like driving pas a car accident. People can't look away. Even the squeamish glance from the corner of the eye, looking out for bodies. Why do people enjoy tragedies so? Why is a struggle so compelling? _You can't watch_. **You can't look away**. But something made this entertaining, like a story. People's lives the plot threads. That is beyond a detachment. This story was wrong. Something was wrong with this story. For some, the most interesting tale. But with that way of thinking, sometimes it's as if "understanding" was not meant for man, and those closest to knowing are closest to madness. Still, some continue to have that desire to understand. What was she supposed to think at this point? Her brown eyes were staring at him, darkening. Reaching out, attempting to reaffirm his claim, hearing the mechanical pangs of a clock replacing the drumming she would hear in her own chest.

_{It really is a clock, isn't it… **How is that possible?** Here, an answer only calls forth more questions.}_

And yet, even a tragedy would rarely phase her, no matter how far she would try to reach into the incident. Sometimes digging deeper to comprehend how saddening it is, and to relieve _something. _Why go looking for something so** unpleasant**? She had to force herself to talk.

"…Don't say you're replaceable. I don't believe you are replaceable because of this stupid game, or whatever this world operates on…"

"But these clocks can be repaired, and life restored to them. The roles are always to be filled as well."

"With _someone else!_ Someone with a _**different**_ personality, _**different**_ memories, a _**different**_ history, _**different**_vision! Regardless of what purpose the roles serve, there is _**no way**_ they are all that defines a _**person!**_" A fire returned to her voice. There are somethings she could never accept, no matter how many times it battered her surroundings. She truly believed people could not be replaced. Perhaps even rebirth could cause one to be a different person, in a sense, so even then irreplaceable. A person is often considered the sum of their memories, a record of both their experiences, and a collection of delusions and other mental fallacies. To her, there is so much more to a person.

"At least none of you are replaceable in my eyes! Not a single one…"

"You say that, but you're different. You don't come back when you die-"

"And who's to say that!? I-I don't know what happens to me after death. Am I reincarnated!? Do I become a ghost!? Is there an afterlife, and if so, which one… The _**Happy Field of Food? Valhalla!?**_ Will I be judged after death upon my life!? Or do I just fade away!? Into nothing, just an empty oblivion!?… Where I come from, _**death**_ is something the living will never, _**ever**_ truly know. So don't give me that _shit_… I have heard _enough_ of this for one day."

Elise stormed off in whatever direction would remover her from people. Aimlessly wandering the castle halls, she hoped to slip out of sight if a person would be nearby.

_{This entire situation is just… unpleasant. I don't like it…This is just remarkable though. Absolutely amazing. What people do is just amazing. Why they do these things is just as amazing. This world really is a wonder.}_

"Elise..?"

Turning a corner, Elise just nearly ran someone over.

"L-Lily?"

* * *

_**Notes:** Soooooo... It's been a while since I've updated anything. Eheheheh. Sorry bout that._ Life happened. _But at least I've been given the opportunity to improve, so I am re-doing the earlier chapters. _

_**References:** _

_Schadenfreude, a word of German origin, means pleasure derived from the misfortunes of others._

_Envy is unhappiness in another's good fortune, and is often considered a counterpart of schadenfreude._

_Mudita is the Buddhist concept of sympathetic joy or happiness in another's good fortune._

_Trainwreck syndrome is a real thing, as mentioned above._


	20. Maybe Rousseau Was Right

**Chapter 20**

**Maybe Rousseau Was Right...**

**-~:{+****}****:~-**

"Good to see you've finally shown up, Madam Prez!"

Looking up, Elise smiled at the approaching Art Club president.

"So Vii, how was that college interview!? An Ivy League school, wasn't it!?"

"I suppose it went well." replied the shy girl.

Sitting down at the desk, the entire club was abuzz. Most were excited for the upcoming prom, and the art club fortunately moved on auto-pilot, building and painting decorations for the event.

"I'm still amazed you got this opportunity, regardless of if they accept you or not!"

"I guess. My mom still hates the fact I'm not going to be a doctor like every other asian out there. It was a fight just to take russian classes."

Elise didn't doubt that. She probably lucked out with her mother, even though she constantly pressured Elise into going for a medical career. Violet had the stereotypical asian parents through and through. Apparently pursuing a career with NATO and international politics just never seemed _good enough_ for them. All signals pointed towards competing for a parent's love.

"Hey, maybe you should go tell Mr. Kraw that you're back."

"I'd rather not..."

Looking over, many of the club members were out working on a giant project outside - a series of backdrops for prom. Running around, ordering people to do things with an innocent smile on, a blond underclassman chatted with the art teachers. That smiley girl who could barely raise her voice. One you would never suspect. She stammers in public speaking. She never shows a frown on her face. She knows just about everyone. A "corrupt politician."

"I know when I've been replaced."

Violet's gaze hurt. Elise closed her eyes.

**-~:{+****}****:~-**

Sitting on the balcony's edge, the two girls watched the sky transform into evening. A mixture of colours familiar to Elise painted the sky, the clouds, the city below. Soaking in the hues like a sponge, these values resembled those country sunsets she'd see in the summer, visiting relatives, gazing over endless fields of grain, and a long stretch of road. Silence felt welcoming.

"The pollen reflects the vibrant colours…" Only with the wind did Elise dare to whisper. She spoke almost haphazardly, thoughts somewhere else, not knowing what to expect. Silence. It felt endless. Lily only had an overhearing of what happened earlier, but she digested it for a long time.

"Elise… If I died, do you think anyone would miss me?"

"…_what…What kind of a question is that..?_"

"An honest one."

Elise gulped at the strange, almost _monotonous _tone coming from this middle-school aged girl.

"What an ill question to ask someone."

"It probably isn't something people in your world worry about, then… You aren't bound by clocks..."

"_No_. It is." She gazed up at the sky. Endless depth beyond the few clouds. _Dizzying_. This teenager may not have had the stereotypical drama of others her age, but perhaps the subtle poisons that surrounded her may have been even worse, even more sickening. Watching people around her, living lives where illness is just around the corner, illnesses of all types. Where illness thrives, misfortune follows. Perhaps it's like a contagion? Maybe that same illness mutates into many forms. Could that be the source of that misfortune?

"I suppose I have nothing to complain about. Having clocks gives you reason to think such things. But still… I wonder sometimes too… Would anything change? I used to think that way, at least, some time ago. I suppose I still do a little now, when you bring this up."

"…Then… what exactly is the point of saying we're all individuals if even you - you with an irreplaceable heart - why say stuff like that?"

That was it. The last bit Elise had left. Such an emotional drain this entire situation remained. Lily's blue eyes contrasted the orange light, just like leaves against the sky of autumn. It's as if it served to spark something in Elise. A reminisce. In emergencies, she would close her eyes.

"We make our own worth…"Refocusing her stare at the blond girl, for once, her gaze became, _piercing_. "I've learned that the hard way."

_{I'm done with this. People _shouldn't _think this way. __**Never again**__. Not on my watch! I don't give a fuck if I'm being some idealist young female!}_

**Helplessness**. That was her _disease_. And she stood, more than ready for a cure.

"And, Lily, if something happens to you, I wouldn't forgive myself. I've already agreed to take your place until I find a way home, remember."

Obvious surprise marked Lily's face. She had never heard anything of the sort before. The little princess found it remarkable, an entirely new concept. Did she really mean something to someone else? She's not just a cog in the machine? Could she define the _self_, her **self**, even a little from the other white pawns and the other Lily's?

"Am I really an individual?"

A nod 'yes' and a friendly hug replied.

"Obviously. If there was to be someone else to replace you, they may be similar, but, they definitely won't remember this. You know what? I think you kinda inspired me - Wait!? Are you crying!?"

"N-No! I don't cry!" Sniffling, the girl had no real idea why tears were dripping off her chin. Entirely unexpected, and definitely something she wouldn't admit to, Lily tried to wipe away the salty water with her sleeve. "You Outsiders make everything strange, I guess."

"Hmm, I might as well take that as a good thing."

"Since it's evening, we should have tea. Everything is pretty at this time, because all the colours of the sky are picked up by the walls. I'd bet you'd like it."

Twirling around, all her petticoats made a little rustle sound, and she dragged Elise off, that glass case of emotions making the two fairly hungry.

"You know, Lily, you kinda remind me of some people I knew back home…"

* * *

_**Notes: **__Okay, with school finally over, I've updated! I really apologize for this wait, and really, you've got plenty reason to hate me, but it's better than nothing, right? It was really difficult to write this chapter, it was interesting figuring out how Elise would calm down over something like this. And Lily gets another shade to her. Also back to rewriting previous chapters I didn't quite get to yet. And flashbacks. Gotta love the flashbacks… right? I'll probably make the next chapter longer. Also, writing in the middle of the night. If there are mistakes, I'll try to get them later. _

_**Refernces: **__Rousseau had this concept that humans are more or less a blank slate. People who aren't part of some sort of "social contract" are innocent in the same way we believe children are innocent - they don't have good or evil. I might just change that title later... _


End file.
